


There and Back Again

by SourApple



Category: The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: Anger, Big Gay Love Story, Blood, Blood Drinking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Issues, Danger, Dorks in Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, High School, Late Night Conversations, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Male Friendship, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some History, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, dark topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourApple/pseuds/SourApple
Summary: Seifer moves to Scotland with his mother. When he visits his aunt and uncle to babysit Tony, Seifer discovers the secret his little cousin is trying to hide. Now Seifer promises to do the same, because his life depends on it.





	1. Family Reunion!

I watch the movers bustle about with our belongings, taking them into the little farm house my mother and I call home now. Not wanting to get in their way, I made my way over to the large apple tree and sat beneath it. The house seems far too big for the two of us, but mom thought otherwise. Its appearance was a little out of date, with stone walls and simple windows. All in all it, was a charming little home. Hedera helix ivy clung to one side of the house, growing as tall as the second floor windows. Mom wants to keep the ivy as it is. I don't mind it, the plant gives our new home a nice touch, I guess.  

I wonder what school will be like here. Mom said that I wouldn't have to worry about it, but I'm going to worry anyway, she should know that at least. Things will definitely be different, there's no doubt about that. Ahh screw it, maybe I should go for a walk? Yeah, that would help clear my head. Time to look for mom, woo..

Huffing lightly as I rose to my feet, I notice one of the movers just got hold of my bike and heads for the garage. Okay, good I can tell her that my bike is out. Trudging through the doorway, I notice that mom already put some things where she wanted them. Most of the smaller nick-nacks were still in boxes, in their rightful areas according to their labels.

"Seifer! There you are, I was wondering where you've been!" Mom's belle like voice hit my ears joyously, followed by her comforting smile. "Hey, do you mind if I go for a bike ride?" Was I sounding too hopeful? Her face fell a bit, "I don't feel like that would be such a great idea. I mean, you could get lost out here honey. Not today, okay? Hey, you can help me decorate! That would be fun right?" She lightly pats my arm, with an apologetic smile across her lightly tanned features. "Sure.." I mumble, my gaze floating around the room. "When we get used to this area, you can ride around on your bike all you want, I promise sweetheart." Mom leans into me, kissing my head. I nod knowingly, then walk by her and going up the stairs. "My stuff is already up here, right mom?" I call down the stairs, a small smile fanning my lips as she appears at the base of the steps. "Should be, your room is down the hall on the left. Go nuts kiddo" Mom waves her hand, giving me a wide toothy smile. I give her a wide smile before dashing to my new room.

 

-O-

 

It didn't take long to get my things in order. The room was fairly large, with my twin bed against the same wall as my door. I set my small t.v on one of the end tables I have in the room, and plugged up my PlayStation 1 to the tv. The radio is sitting up on my dresser to the left of my bed, with all of my CD's and video games. Band posters clutter my walls ranging from the rolling stones to Marilyn Manson, Slipknot, Green Day and Blink 182. The final end table is next to my bed with a small lamp and alarm clock, along with my current book I'm reading, and a photo of my parents before I came around.

When I was done putting my room together, I lay on my bed sighing with relief. Wow, I can actually feel relaxed here, that's new. It's really quiet, I think I'm going to like it here.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, there was a light knock on my door. "Come in." I groggily sat up on the bed, as my mom opens the door. "Wow! Look at you, already done with your room I see! Nice, nice." She nods in approval, looking around my room. "Are you feeling up to helping me out with the rest of the house?" Her arms were crossed over her chest as she questions me. "Yeah, just gimme a minute." I reply rubbing my face. "Alright, I've got an idea. How about you handle the rooms up here, except for the room across from here. That's my room okay? And I can handle the rooms downstairs. Deal?" Mom's smile grew and her eyes almost disappear when I agree on the arrangements.

 

-O-

 

Hours pass before we both are officially done with the house. Both mom and I were expecting her sister and her small family to be over soon. I was slouching on the couch reading my book, while mom was fiddling with her sewing kit. There was loud knock at the door. "That must be them!" Mom and all of her excitement, squealing like a kid on Christmas morning. I couldn't hold back my smile.

This move means a lot to mom, it gave her new found energy that she needed very badly. Surly this occasion made my aunt equally ecstatic. I also get to see my little cousin again too, which is ~~good~~ \- no..great! I place the bookmark into my book and left it on the coffee table, soon following suit behind my mother. As expected, the two women were almost in tears hugging each other. Tony's face lit up when I appear around the bend, a few feet behind my mom. "Seifer!" The little tyke squeezes by both of our mothers. He almost knocks us to the ground when he tackles me into a hug.

Jeez, he was getting tall, or maybe I am shrinking? Growth spurts are scary when it comes to kids. I'm stuck with shortness anyway, Tony's parents are taller than mine to begin with. "Seifer! Seifer, I am so happy to see you!" Tony was bouncing excitedly in my grasp, I grin at him. "Me too!" I miss having that kind of energy. "Tony, before you get carried away, take your shoes off. " Aunt Dottie taps his shoulder, he nods happily. "Hey you," Aunt Dottie squashes me in one of her signature bear hugs. "How are you holding up?" She asks me as she pulls from the deathly hug. "I'm doing good," I state with a small smile tugging at my lips. "It's so great to see you guys!" Suddenly a hand claps my back making me jump a little, I glance up to my uncle with a somber looking grin plastered on his face. I smile brightly at him, as we shook hands. Tiny fingers clasp around my free hand tightly, that I found to be Tony. Mom's laugh echoes through the hall with my aunt's, as they joke around with one another. "Why don't you two go catch up, yeah?" Uncle Bob smiles down at Tony and I. Tony pulls me down the hall hurriedly, he was bursting with excitement. "Tony, you mind if we go outside? I've sort of been locked up in here for a good while." He gazes up at me with a 'are you serious' glare, the corners of my lips jerk up as I chuckle a bit. "I just took my shoes off, but okay as long as we get to do something!" He points his finger at me narrowing his eyes. I notice Tony was wearing his light blue sweater, with layers underneath. "I'll get a jacket real quick, and my keds!" I yell as I bolt up the stairs.  

 

-O-

 

Tony and I were sitting out in the backyard in the grass, the sun was setting. Turning the sky into a golden mess of pastel pink and purple. "Sorry we don't have anything out here yet kiddo." I groan laying back, with my hands behind my neck. "Don't worry about it, dude." He chirps, giving me a big grin. "How has Scotland treated you in the past few weeks?" I gaze at Tony watching his face carefully. "It's been alright, I guess." He pursed his lips into a little smile. "You made any friends at school?" Tony glances to one of the trees near us, and grins ear to ear. "Yeah, Rudolph and Anna." He fixed his gaze back to me. "That's good." I nod to him, smiling, closing my eyes in content.

"Hey Seifer?" Tony's meek voice hit my ears. "Yeah?" "Did you want to move here from San Diego?" I wanted to say 'Yes..yes I'm glad to be away from that place.' But it came out differently. "I have mixed feelings about it, but I'm glad we get to see each other again." I yawn, crinkling my eyes open and stretch my arms out. Tony was messing with a piece wheat-grass. "Seifer?" He chirps once again. "Yeah?" "Would you believe me if I told you that vampires are real?" He gave me a pleading look.

"Well," I thought about it for a little. "Anything is possible in this strange world, lil' dude." I smile and ruffle his spiked up hair. "Hey!" the little boy yells and grapples my hand, giggling. He leaps onto my stomach, I was fending off his flailing limb with my free hand. We wrestle around for a while, until the porch light came on. Two bats flew off screeching from one of the trees. "Cool, we have bats." I watch them fly away. "You like bats?" Tony squints at me. I shake my chocolate tresses free of grass and wheat. "Yeh, they're cool. Did you know that there are 1000 different species of bats?" I lent him a hand to get up. "That's neat." He responds, as I pull him up. "Seifer, do you wanna spend the night at my house?" His cyan eyes were full of hope, I couldn't resist their pleading, and smile. "Only if our parents allow, okay?" He agrees. "We should head in, it's getting a bit dark out."

As we walk in, Tony ran into the living room where our parents were. He waits patiently for the grown-ups to quit talking. "Aunt Jenny, is it fine if Seifer spends the night with us?" The three look to me for my answer, Tony soon follow their gazes and smiles to me. "I'll get some clothes then!" I clap my hands together, a wide grin spreading across my face.

Up in my room, I shove a pair of clean clothes into my backpack, a comb, and a stick of deodorant. After I came down the stairs, and grab my book from the coffee table, mom gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Have fun, be good sweetheart, I love you!" She calls as we walk out the front door. The four of us made our way to the car, and drove off to their home.

During the ride, Tony was bouncing around excitedly and fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. "Seifer, did you have anything to eat yet?" Aunt Dottie's soft voice startles me, I stare at her with wide eyes. "I'm not hungry." I blurt out nervously, she gave me a skeptical look. "With all that work, I bet you are!" She laughs, showing her impeccable white teeth. "How about pizza?" Uncle Bob's voice booms, Tony rejoices a loud 'yeah', throwing his hands in the air. I smile and reply with a quite 'sure', Aunt Dottie's grin grown even more, "Pizza it is!" She turns back facing the road ahead of us.

After we got our pizza from one of the shops in town, we speed home. My eyes nearly pop out of my head when I saw their hou - no no no no - their castle. "You guys live here?!" I stare at Tony wide eyed and mouth agape. He nods happily, and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "My bedroom is right there!" He points at the window on the second floor. "Nice, whoa you even have a balcony!" I nod in approval.  Grabbing my backpack, I exit the SUV along with everyone else. "After we're done eating, I can show you around the house!" Tony starts pulling on my arm again. "That seems like a great idea!" I glance down at him, a meek smile crept across my face. "And maybe we could play hide and seek?" Again Tony rejoiced with his excitement.

Scotland already feels like home.

 


	2. Pizza Sauce & Awkward Meetings

Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie had to run back into town for a few things they forgot to get before they came to visit mom and I. They trust me to watch over Tony until they get back, this job will be easy! After Tony and I finish eating, he takes me on a tour of his home.

The living room has three white plush sofas surrounding a light brown coffee table, and a large t.v mounted on the wall facing them. One bathroom was between the dining room and living room down the hall next to a good sized library filled with books, comfy looking chairs, and some potted plants. Further down the hall is his parents bedroom. All the way to the opposite side of the home sat the kitchen. There was a nice big L shaped island in the middle of the area, aunt Dottie must love it because of how clean it looks. A large metal door was to the left of the fridge, I'm guessing that's the cellar? "You wouldn't wanna go down there Seifer, it's dark...and scary." Tony squeaks, tugging on my hand, taking me out of the kitchen through the living room and up the stairs.

He points out the rest of the rooms briskly, obviously, he wants to play hide and seek sooner rather than later. The first door we see is a storage room. Next is a bathroom, his room, the guest room that I'll be sleeping in tonight, and a study sat across from the guest room. The hall itself was wide enough to fit another sofa at the end, between the two doorways. "Seifer, do you mind if Rudolph and Anna play hide and seek with us too?" I didn't notice until now that Tony had pizza sauce slightly smeared over his cheeks, I chuckle a little. "I don't mind, but first I think you should clean your face up before you ask them to come over." Red started to creep up his face, oh..I embarrassed him! Poor kid! "Yeah..I'll do that real quick.." Tony ran off into the bathroom in a frenzy, not even a minute later he bursts out of the bathroom wiping drops of water from his face and sprints down the stairs.

"Careful!" I yell to him, he grunts a quick 'yeh' in response. That kid has too much energy sometimes, I sat down near Tony's bedroom with my back against the wall and sigh tiredly. My arms resting on my knees with my fingers laced together. A light draft swept past me, the window down at the end of the hall was open halfway, nice breeze.

Soon enough, I heard three pairs of thumping feet rush up the steps. I stand to my feet as the trio approach my slouching form. The two children behind Tony I assume are Anna and Rudolph. She has long, _very_ long blonde wavy hair, a very pale complexion and stunning light blue eyes. She wore a red and white lacy victorian dress, in her hand was a fan with floral print. The boy, Rudolph, has big dark eyes and the same brilliant pale complexion as Anna. His dark hair is blown all over the place. His clothes however, were a little different. The jacket was quite feathery looking and seemed to be very old, along with his shirt underneath. Hammie downs maybe? His pants are purple leather button-ups with knee high boots. Around his neck he wears timeworn goggles.

"Rudolph, Anna, this is my cousin Seifer!" Tony gestures to me, a large gleeful smile spread across his face, I wave in nervousness to them blurting out a quick 'hello' with a pleasant smile. "Seifer, these are my best friends, Anna and Rudolph!" Tony's grin widens even more as he spoke, if humanly possible. I couldn't help but feel a huge pulse of happiness wash over me seeing my little cousin smile like that. "It is so lovely to finally meet you, Seifer!" Anna bowed her head a bit, smiling coyly at me fanning herself with her fan. "Tony speaks highly of you." Rudolph adds smiling politely. Wow, these kids have a lot of manners. Here I am not even able to get my words out, _God I'm hopeless._

All I could really do was smile, feeling very subconscious of the visible birthmarks littering my skin. Mostly feeling nervous of the ones that they _could_ see. Under my right eye was a light brown smudge of a birthmark, it's about the size of my index finger. The second visible mark could be seen on my neck, the color was a light shade of red that appears to be a jagged patch. Luckily, I was wearing a jacket that hid another birthmark that seems to make people think that I am suicidal. The craggy mark starts from the bottom of my left hand and ends in the middle of my forearm, it is the same color as the patch on my neck.

The two children glance to one another, exchanging knowing smiles. Both seem content with my awkwardness, Tony however, stares at me with a perturbed gaze. "Tony dearest, what maybe the problem?" Anna's airy voice left light prickles up my spine. 'Tony dearest'? The boy snaps his attention to the young girl, a bit flustered. "Nothing!" He squeaks giving her a timid smile. She eyes him curiously. I grin at the sight, Tony's embarrassed gaze shoots to me. "What?!" He throws his hands up in defense, "It's nothing!" My grin widening. Ahh the sight of young love. "Alright, what are we going to play tonight?" Rudolph piped up, glancing between Tony, Anna and I. "Hide and seek!" Tony yells excitedly, jumping on the balls of his feet. "Excellent! Who will be the first seeker?" The dark haired boy replys. I scan between the trio a few times, during the bite of silence. Then I brake it, "I'll be 'it', then whoever I find first will be next." My eyes still shifting among the kids.

They all agree that two minutes would be enough time to find a good hiding spot. Tony also suggests that I should wait in the guest room, so here I am, sitting on the floor once again. With my legs crossed comfortably this time, tapping my fingers. All of a sudden a wave of anxiety starts creeping over my senses, making me freeze up. The hairs on my skin standing up, feeling like I'm being watched.

Soon I start to chew on my fingernails, to think I was going to be sleeping in this room later was terrifying now. Even with the small lamp on I didn't feel any better, it just made my anxiety worse. What are those two kids really thinking about me? Do they think I'm a freak? Wait Tony must have told them about the times we had in San Diego, so maybe they got an okay impression from me? _'It is so lovely to finally meet you!' 'Tony speaks highly of you.'_   Their smiles weren't ones of mockery either, they both held genuine beams of happiness in their own ways.

I wish I wasn't like this all the time, it takes so much out of me. The bed looks so comforting - _NO!_ You promised Tony that you'd play this game and that's what you're going to do! No sleep until aunt Dottie tells him that it's time for bed. Everything will be fine, there is nothing to worry about, it's just a game of hide and seek with a few kids. It'll be alright, just breath, breathing is very important. Lovely oxygen flows into my nose, and seconds later it slowly exists through my mouth.

I should go find them now, I think I've waited a bit too long actually, thanks to my minor anxiety attack. Finally my nerves were calm enough for me to easily stand up. I exit the bedroom and step into the hallway, all of the doors were still shut, sneaky kids'll be hard to find. First I check the study across from me. There were loads of golf course blueprints on the back wall and desk along with a few posters of Tiger Woods, this is definitely Uncle Bob's study. Really the only spot to hide in here is under the desk, and nobody is there when I look. Scratch the study off then!

With swift strides, through the study I rush over to Tony's room. Upon entering his room, all of his toys were out either on the shelves or under the bed. Oh! He still has the game boy color I gave him, cool! With all the stuff that's under the bed it would be kinda difficult to hide here, you'd be found easily anyway. The only other place to hide in here would be Tony's trunk, but I doubt that anyone would be in it. Might as well check it anyway.

As I peek inside, there sat Rudolph, peering up at me with his dark eyes, a smirk slowly stretching across his face. He appears to be comfortable in the chest, I awkwardly lent him my hand to help him get out of there. "I assume that I am the first to be found?" Rudolph tilts his head in curiosity. I let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, let's go the other two may be close by!" I grunt as I pull Rudolph up from the chest. His hand was shockingly cold, but that didn't really phase me too much. "I watched them dash down the stairs, we should check out the rooms below." He replys closing the chest, we then ran out the door and down to the living room. The whole area didn't have many hiding places, which I was kind of thankful for. "We should split up, I'll check the rooms down the hall." "Right, and I'll take the other side." I shot back to him. The pale boy smiles at me before rushing down his share of the house.

When I enter the dining room, three more strangely dressed people were sitting at the table. The man had sharp looking features and a widows peak hair style. He is wearing a high collared cape over a red and blue vest. Around his neck hangs a chain with a large, thick detailed ring. There is a woman standing by his side, she too has sharp features. Her hair is pinned up in a frizzy conjoined twin bun, she is wearing a similar cape as the man but it was green with embroidered gold swirls running down past her shoulders, under the cape is a golden V - neck dress that flows to the floor. Medium sized golden tear drop earrings sway to and fro from her ears. The third was a punk - rock looking boy. His hair was styled in a mullet full of dreadlocks, the sides above his ears were shaved a few inches before the dreads started, his bangs were gelled up in unity spikes sticking up all over the place. He had on a leather trench coat and a striped yellow and black button down shirt. A barbed wire choker circled around the boy's neck. Big clunky punk boots were strapped around his legs with multiple buckles, black finger-less gloves clinging to his hands.

He looks about my age, maybe older than me. I felt their gazes burn through me, the man and woman glance to each other curiously then to the other boy. The woman then makes eye contact with me again, her smile is breathtaking. As soon as she was going to speak, I felt two bodies collide into me, then we fall in a pile on the floor. "Children, are you alright?" The woman's voice is filled with worry. I groan in pain "Yeah..". Rudolph holds out his hand, helping me up, as I rise back to my feet. The two kids apologize, I tell them that it was nothing to worry about. I notice the man rubbing his temples, a disappointed look stretching across his face. The lady cast her icey, yet comforting eyes my way again the same warm smile gracing her lips.

I try to introduce myself but she beats me to it. "You must be _Seifer_ , Tony's cousin?" Her voice was light and airy. I nod my head "Yes, I am." I beam feeling a bit less under stress. "I am Freda Sackville-Bagg, and this is my husband Frederick The Great," She gestures to the man beside her. "You've already met my youngest two, my eldest is Gregory." Freda nods to the boy sitting at the table, his icy stoic glare sent chills down my spine. Our uncomfortable stare down is interrupted by Rudolph's chipper voice. "We three should really get back to searching for Tony." He smiles to his mother sweetly. "I - It was n - nice meeting all of you!" I shout out quickly in a fit of nerves before following the two children to the kitchen.

Anna suddenly turns to me, her eyebrows furrowing. "Pay no mind to Gregory's coldness, he has been that way for some time." I nod and hum in response "It's fine, I understand." I half smile down at her. Her bright blue hues scorch through my dark eyes, giving me chills. Tony's shrill laugh startles me, making Anna giggle. Near the corners of her mouth are fangs?

At first I thought my anxiety was messing with me, but now I'm sure with what information I gathered, this family is definitely other worldly. The old clothing, pale skin, captivating eyes, sharper than normal canines. These people are vampires! Is that why Tony asked me if I thought vampires were real? They don't seem hostile, so why are they here? Maybe they were already occupying this home when my Aunt and Uncle bought this place.

My thoughts are interrupted by Tony tugging on my sleeve. "Is everything alright, Seifer?" Rudolph's gaze is filled with concern. I glance between the kids, forcing a smile. "I'm fine guys, just thinkin' of a spot to hide at." Tony beams "Rudolph is 'it'! C'mon, Seifer, Anna!" His eyes shifts between me and the little girl. Tony let my jacket go, and runs from the kitchen as soon as Rudolph starts counting.

Anna hastily slips by me, giving me a worried glance, I smile wearily back at her. One place that I do know of would be a pretty good place to hide is on one of the balconies. Maybe I should go to the guest room? Yeah, that'll be nice, I need some fresh air anyway. Hold on, Rudolph would be able to track me by my scent. I should trip him up, I smirk to myself as I race up the steps.

Wait my scent would be all over this floor now that I think about it. I didn't check the bathroom, pacing over to the room I slowly open the door just in case if it squeaks, thank god it didn't. The shower/tub was the only place big enough for my 5'3 self to fit in, curse these short genes! As soon as I lay back in the tub, I shoot out of it, keeping my time limit in mind. And pad back to the door, closing it lightly, then pacing to the guest room.

Upon entering the room, the other boy from the kitchen I learned to be Gregory, was laying on the bed, his hands comfortably behind his head. Instantly, I felt his hues send a streak fire my way. I close the door behind me, trying to ignore Gregory's staring, and go to the balcony. Still I feel him watching me through the window, so I sat out of his sight, feeling slightly better. Even with a jacket on, it's a bit nippy out here, with the wind blowing.

Taking in a deep breath, I close my eyes, then releasing the air from my lungs once more. Clunky booted footsteps reach my ears. When I decide to open my eyes again, Gregory was glaring up into the night sky. The moonlight reflecting off his porcelain skin, creating an eerie atmosphere. He turns his head slightly and glances down at me with one menacing eye. Does Gregory really mean to scare me? Cause if he is, he doesn't have to do that much. Oh god, what if he plans to kill me, drain my body of its blood. Wait is he smirking?

Suddenly, Gregory dives over the side of the balcony. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Instinctively, I shot up and lunge after him, snagging the tail end of his ragged trench coat with both hands. What the hell am _I_ doing? He's a _freaking_ vampire! He can fly you _idiot_ , let go! "Will _you_ remove _your hands_ from _my_ coat already?" Gregory's voice is laced with poison. "I appreciate the gesture but, I prefer to be alone for the time being." That time he didn't sound so malice. "Sorry." I mutter slowly letting the fabric slip from my fingers, he swivels around in the air facing me. His impish eyes seemed to soften as his gaze swept over me.

I rub my neck out of nervousness, casting my eyes to the side. "Look, I didn't mean to be rude." Our eyes lock again, as I glance to him. Those eyes, I've seen them in my most dreaded nightmares. But, they weren't so - so jaded. They usually had a mixture of fear, and complete desolation. Gregory's gruff voice rips me from my thoughts. "Come with me," He holds out his gloved hand, my mouth agape, glancing between his face and hand. "I promise that I won't _drop_  you." He huffs loudly, furrowing his brow. "What about - " Gregory cut my sentence short. "Your cousin will be fine, he's in good hands." The tone of his voice had a hint of impatience in it...okay maybe a _LOT_ of impatience. "I thought you wanted to be alone?" I raise an eyebrow, gaining some confidence I continue on. "Or was that just a tactic to intrigue me?" A small smile creeps its way across my features.

Gregory's brow furrows in annoyance even more, and retracts his hand hesitantly. He scoffs muttering something under his breath. _'Stupid humans.'_ I think? Heaving a very audible sigh, he snatches my wrist in an icy, iron grip and lifts me into the air next to him. The balcony was entirely out of my reach, and with that I start to freak out. "H - hey! Wait!! What the hell dude?! Put me down!" The ground is far from my feet. At the rate my heart is beating, I thought that it would explode. "Don't be such a baby, you used to like heights." Gregory snickers lightly. Did he just say what I thought he said? I stop shaking and stare wide eyed, straight into his blue hues, mouth agape.

A barely audible 'What?' escapes my lips. The boy sighs through his nose. "I'll explain everything." His scowl is replaced with the stoic glare that plastered his face when I first met him in the dining room.  I had to squint my eyes time to time not only from the whipping wind blowing my bangs in and out of my face. The rush of the wind feels nice, but it is mighty chilly tonight. We fly to a field, a good stones throw from Tony's home. What does this guy want to talk about?

 


	3. Spilling the 'Past' Beans

As our feet touch the grass, my socks quickly grow wet from the fresh dew. Ehh, I already feel unpleasant enough. "You may want to take a seat for this, Seifer" Oh great, I'll have a wet butt too, _nice_. Although my thoughts are against it, I didn't want to enrage Gregory even more than I already have. So I sit down cross legged, picking at the frayed skin around my fingernails. "If you keep doing that, you may draw blood. I don't think either of us would like the outcome of that." His voice rips through my ears, making me freeze. My eyes drift to his icy glare, as he sits beside my slouching form.

"I get it, you're nervous." Gregory waves his hand nonchalantly, slightly rolling his eyes, a puff of air escaping his dead lungs. "Well, shall I start from the very beginning? Or do you want a sum of what I know about your past lives?" He lays back in the grass, his arms behind his head, his gaze fixing on the large moon. "I am rather curious about all of this..So I guess, just lay it on me." Gregory turns his head to me, a confused look scrunched his face up. "I have nothing to lay on you.." Pressing my fist to my mouth, I try my hardest not to burst out laughing. "It's a figure of speech, Gregory!" He huffs like a five year old in defeat. "Whatever, smart ass." I could see the faintest crease of a smirk appear on his paper white skin. "Start at the beginning, that is the best place to go from." Gregory nods somberly, his eyes searching the stars above.

"Years before my family were turned into vampires, our fathers were in business together. So of course our mothers would have tea together at our manor every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Your mother always brought you along with her. I believe you were five when we first met. That would have made me six perhaps seven? I'm not too sure anymore. I remember seeing you shy away from me, hiding behind your mother holding her skirts tightly in your tiny hands." A genuine smile fans his features. "I'm guessing that I was always that awkward?" I cast my gaze down to my hands, feeling embarrassed. "Not always, you had your moments." He continues shortly after our small banter. "She urged you to go play with me in the back garden, ensuring you that she'd be close by. From then on, we became close friends. Years later, you were spending the night with us. What a huge mistake that was." Near the end of his sentence, his voice started to waver. Gregory sat up slowly, shaking his index finger at me. "That night I - we - lost you. You were the first victim of that..that beast.." He pauses briefly, huffing harshly running a hand through his dreads.

"The four of us kids were in the back garden, either lying or sitting in the grass unsuspecting of what was about to unfold. One second we were picking fun on each other, and the next your neck was ripped open gushing blood down your clothes. He clutched your forearm so tight until a sickening crunch sounded from it. I remember you opened your mouth, but nothing came out. My siblings and I were in a state of shock, some strange grown man was sucking the life from your body right in front of us. I'll never forget how you looked that night. When the man was through with you, there was no life in your eyes."

Gregory turns his head from my gaze, obviously feeling ashamed that he couldn't save me. "Gregory, you can stop if you don-" He snaps his scorching hues at me, burning holes through my soul. "You need to know this. Even though I truly dislike talking about it." Could he look anymore irate than he already does? Gregory continues on, a dark tone smothering his voice. "The vampire turned me first, I tried to protect Rudolph and Anna, but he had more important things in mind I assume. Up until that point, the only thing I remember is the bubbling pain that rippled through my veins, and the world around me fading to black. When I awoke, I found myself surrounded by my family in our cellar. Obviously, we all were turned into vampires." Once again for the hundredth time, Gregory sighs.

"I do have one question." My voice comes out almost a whisper, his striking blue eyes meeting my dull browns. He nods, waiting patiently. "How many times....Have we met since that night?" I trail my eyes to the wheat grass between us. He shoots back a response quicker than I expect. "Three to four times. This being the fourth. Every few hundred years or so, you would show up in some random area. I sort of found it to be odd on its own, but it was nice seeing you every now and then." I could feel a small smile tuging at my lips. I guess all of this makes sense, I don't feel too awkward around Gregory at all. If anything, I feel...relaxed. Slowly I rise my sight to his stoic face. "Then what happened? Did you guys have a hard time with my parents? How did they..you know...react?" His eyes briefly shoot from me then to the grass, his lips pressing together tightly. "You don't want to know what happened to them.." His face twisting like he smelled something sour. "It was that bad, huh?" Heaving a sigh, I search Gregory's face for answers. Gradually we made eye contact, he goes to say something but stops himself, doubt circling around in his eyes. "Hey, you don't have to tell me what happened to them." I blurt out, trying my hardest not to fidget with my fingers. "I think we should stop here anyway. Don't need to overload you," Gregory stands to his feet holding his hand out to me. "C'mon we don't have all night, your relatives will be back soon." I nod, grasping his freezing hand and off we flew.

 

-O-

 

 "Have either of you found Seifer yet?!" Anna's worried voice bounces up to the stairs reaching the two young boys. "He isn't anywhere downstairs! I even checked the cellar!" She spouts as she ran up the steps, worry etched across her pretty face. Tony sshakes his head, equally distraught as Anna. "It's quite strange really. I thought that I'd find him out on the bal -" Rudolph was intervened by Anna. "You followed his scent?! Rudolph we promised not to do that!" Crossing her arms shooting an angry glare at her brother. "I wanted to get get even with him! Can you blame me?" Rudolph holds his hands up in front of himself. "Wait, you said he wasn't there? Then where did he go?" Anna pushed on the subject. Rudolph knew that Gregory was in the room too, he also saw both of the teenagers down in the field talking. He didn't worry too much about Seifer's safety, knowing that Gregory would kill even a harmless fly that would dare annoy Seifer. Or anything on that matter. "Tony, darling why have you been so quiet? Is something wrong?" Anna flashes a worried gaze his way, still a bit peeved at Rudolph. "Kinda," The little blonde shifts his cyan hues between the siblings. "I don't think I told you guys about Seifer. My parents didn't even tell me he and my aunt were gonna move here too." Rudolph and Anna exchange quick looks with each other, but Rudolph was quick to answer. "There were a few times you mentioned him." Anna nods slowly. Tony huffs in thought eyeing the two suspiciously, letting this slide for now. "You kids looking for him?" Gregory's menacing voice made Tony's skin pale, but he turns to see his cousin standing a ways behind the intimidating teenager, biting his fingernails out of nervousness. 'At least he's alright..' The young blonde thinks to himself.     


	4. Is That a Comet?

High in the sky, Gregory and I are on our way back to Tony's home. Which isn't far at all, we land on the guest bedroom balcony. When I glance to him, Gregory has a huge smirk stretching across his lips. "They couldn't find you..I have an idea." The mischievous teenanger takes hold of my hand once again and flew us to Tony's balcony, as soon as we hit the cold cement, he nearly glides through my cousin's open window to the doorway. Gregory beckones me to follow him, hesitantly I make my way to him. He gave me a reassuring smirk before letting the door fly open and Gregory struts casually up to the trio, with me and in my awkward pursuit, biting my nails out of nervousness. "You kids looking for him?" The arrogant boy thrusts his thumb in my direction. "We were.." Tony's meek voice is laced with a scared vibe. Oh gosh, why is he so pale? "I found him sitting out on your balcony." Anna and Tony both turn their heads to Rudolph, he shrugs throwing his arms in the air "Guess I was thrown off by him.." Anna sighs in defeat facepalming, while Tony cracks a little smile.

From the corner of my vision, Freda strides up the stairs, a delicate smile gracing her features. "Children, it is getting late for the boys, we should let them rest." She glances between her children. Rudolph and Anna both sharing the same disappointed look, the younger kids said their farewells for the evening. Gregory barely turns to me speaking lowly "...Until the night.." His hues staring down at me, in an almost gloomy state. "G - g'night.." I swallow the remaining saliva that coated my mouth, slowly breathing through my nose, trying to smile. But he turns away before I could do anything else.

The four vampires cascade down the stairway out of our sight. I turn my gaze to my little cousin, he runs up to me, successfully tackling into my ribs at full force, crushing me in a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're alright!" I hug Tony back, slightly confused at his comment. "Of course I'm alright, wha - what did you think happened to me lil' dude?" I reply, giving him a nuggie. "Is it because you couldn't find me?" He nods vigorously, freeing me from his hug. "What did you think of Rudolph and Anna?" Tony's eyes had a growing twinkle in them. A crooked smile forming on my lips, making Tony beam in return. "They're really nice, good friends indeed. But, I think Mrs. Sackville-Bagg is right, we need to sleep. Also I believe you have school tomorrow?" He nods slowly then gazes up at me with his baby blues, almost looking through me. In a soft voice, he spoke. "You look tired.." Chuckling, I lean forward to give him another hug, I feel his small arms wrap around me again. "It's great to be with you again. Goodnight, Tony." I breathe as I step away from our little hug. "G'night Seifer, see you in the morning." He beams at me, with a goofy smile before he walks past me to enter his room. I follow in suit, but head to the guest room. Something feels off with how Tony is acting, I hope everything is alright on his end.

I may look tired, but I don't feel tired. Even from all the commotion today brought, but I strip down to my boxers anyway. After putting my dirty clothes in a different part of my backpack, and slipping on an old tank top, I slid into the double sized bed. I keep the lamp on, still feeling a bit uneasy about this room. White walls, white walls, slowly closing in on me. Rigidly, I roll onto my stomach, pulling the blanket over my head, breath shallow. Carefully, sleep overtook me, making my eyelids heavy.

 

-O-

 

I open my eyes surrounded by darkness, I must have moved around a good bit while sleeping. Because, I woke up laying on my side near the other end of the bed, sheets barely covering my chest. My arms are chilled to the bone, how did I not wake up earlier? Oh god what time is it? Looking to the digital clock, the red numbers read 3:23 am. I went to turn the lamp on, that is sitting on the bedside table, but a voice stopped me.

"Don't turn on the light....Please..." The gruff voice belonging to the one and only Gregory Sackville - Bagg. Wait, why is he here? What does he want now? From where his voice came from, I knew he was behind me. So I turn myself, facing the punk rock teenager. I could only see his outline, the moonlight making him glow. Gregory lays about two feet from me, laying on his back. "What are you doing here?" My voice coming out slightly deep and raspy from sleep. I pull up the blanket a little to warm myself up some, waiting for his reply. Seems he doesn't have one, maybe if he let me turn the light on, I could read him better? Then again, he is hard to read anyway, so maybe it wouldn't help at all. "Would it make a difference if I wasn't in the room?" He questions in a flat tone of voice. "Well..not really?" I pause for a second. "I mean, it does. But.." I trail off. "But?" I could feel his eyes on me, searing tiny holes into my flesh.

Flustered, I open and close my mouth like a fish multiple times. "I..I dunno.." I raise my hands up a bit, sighing. "Did I wake you?" Gregory actually seemed worried, wow. "N - no! The cold did, I didn't even know you were there until you spoke." I ran my hand through my messy brown locks. He hums in response. "I see.." Gregory swung his legs over the side of the bed, his back to me now. "I forgot to tell you something important, Seifer.." His voice isn't so grim, it seems hopeful in a strange way?

"Follow me.." He turns his head to the side, casting his gaze to me, as he rises to his feet. "But I'm all nice and warm under here..The outside world is so cold.." I pout, rubbing my eyes. "...Gimmie a minute dude.." I mumble, stretching my limbs hearing satisfying popping noises come from my joints. Rolling outta bed is easier than I thought it'd be, but it's _cold as hell_. The other boy waits for me at the windows, "We're going outside _again_?" I ask unamused. In response he chuckled. "Just on the balcony, you _baby_.." His smirk widens, watching my face crinkle in annoyance at the insult. "..Whatever.. _Punk.._ " I spit at him, not in the mood to joke around. Once again, in the same night we stand on the balcony. Jesus it's _freezing_ out here, why didn't I grab my jacket?! I'm such an _idiot!_  Ehh.. I'll live, it's not like we'll be out here forever. Gregory huffs lightly, leaning into the stone wall crossing his arms over his chest. I however, stand there waiting for him to speak. "Seifer, I want you to look at the moon." Gregory stares off to the side. I give him a confused look, but comply anyway.

Stringy clouds hang in the dark sky, casting themselves in front of the moon, giving off a spooky vibe. Lightly they float further and further away from the pearl like sphere. "Turn your eyes to the right, what do you see?" To the far right of the moon appeares to be a comet? "You see it, don't you?" I nod, not sure what Gregory wants me to say. "The comet? What about it?" I turn my attention back to the vampire.

The gravity of his stare pulls me in, I almost didn't hear what he was going to say. "That comet is my family's salvation," He purses his lips. "Meaning?" I question, Gregory nearly jumped at me. "We could be _human_ again, live _normal_ lives. Granted that we find the _Stone of Atamon_ in time." He waves a gloved hand out pointing at the two objects hanging in the sky.

His icy hues flashing to me, striking a tender spot in my heart. Gregory has been a _teenager_ for _three hundred years_ , remaining the same age for a very, very long time. Being stuck in an awkward area, where hormones are crazy. Oh god I'm really glad that I'm not stuck there. His eyes are longing, full of hope, obviously wanting humanity. "I - I'm sorry.." The words came out barely a whisper, as I ran a hand through my hair. My gaze falling to my bare feet, I felt his eyes on me. "What for? You've done nothing wrong." His voice is laced with confusion. "I didn't take in the fact that you've pretty much been _dead_...for _three centuries_.." He scoffs loudly "How could you? We've just found each other again. I don't expect you to _know_ everything from the past. It would be ridiculous if I did." He gently places his hand on my shoulder as if I'd shatter from his touch, bringing my attention back to his impish face. A tiny smile is slowly growing across his porcelain cheeks, the tips of his fangs poking out from his lips. "Maybe I did expect you to at one point of time, but _that_ was a few hundred years ago. Plus, it was the first time that I've seen you.." Gregory trails off grimacing at the memory, moving his arm back to his side. "But this is _now_. And I've put all of it behind me." All of it? All of what? My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Put...what behind you?" He heaves a heavy sigh, gazing out to the wheat field. "I don't really want to talk about it, right now. Besides, you need to rest." I bit my lip in annoyance. "I'm not tired anymore, God if anything, I'm wide awake."

I huff, turning to the open window, and entering the bedroom, Gregory following me. I go to close the window again, but he stops me. "Then do you want to go flying again?" He cocks his slashed eyebrow. "What good would that do?" I reply frowning at him. He rubbed his neck. "It's _something_ , we can go anywhere. Actually, I have a great idea of where we could go." I roll my eyes, "Lemme get my pants.." A smug grin plastered itself onto his face. " _And_ my jacket.." I grumble, trying to ease my way to my backpack. "Chest!" Gregory chants, a bit too late. I topple over the blasted box, catching myself with my hands laying flat on the top of the large chest. An angry, but quiet "Goddammit!" escapes my mouth.

"Stay right there, you nerd.." Gregory chuckles, passing by me. "Wait - no..I can get it.." "Too late, catch!" Soft fabric greets my face, clinging to my head. The sound of a zipper caught me off guard. "Gregory! I can get my stuff on my own, I am not a child.." I state pulling my jacket off my head, glaring at nothing in particular. Straightening myself up, and slipping my jacket on. "I know, I'm just helping that's all. Here." He lays the jeans on the chest in front of me, placing my bag down.  "Thanks." He hums in acknowledgement. "Your shoes are on my side of the chest, just a heads up.." It was my turn to hum, after I'm done fumbling with my pants. Sighing lightly, I sit down on the chest reaching for my shoes to put them on. After that nonsense is over, we take off to wherever Gregory has in mind.

"So where are we headed?" I yell over the blasting wind, squeezing Gregory's hand to death. I _really_ don't like flying, or heights for that matter. "You will see, it isn't too far now." Trying not to focus too much on the ground that was speeding by, I spot a wide clearing that ends off into cliffs surrounded by trees. "That it?" I point ahead of us down at the clearing. "Yep."

Gregory lowers us down to the grass, finally my stomach can rest! Is it just me or does the moon appear larger here? That doesn't matter too much though, the view is _breathtaking_. Millions of tiny stars shine brightly, not even the moonlight out shining them. I walk further to the rocky edges of the cliff, taking notice of the ocean waves below crashing at the base of the cliff.

The smell of the ocean takes me back to San Diego, walking around the many harbors with my dad. A deep sigh escapes my lips, can I ever forget what happened there, in our apartment by the beach? I don't think so. It'll forever be a stain that will haunt me. "Gregory, can we go back?" I glance to him, his expression unreadable at first. "We just got here. Is something wrong?" His slit eyebrow raising questioningly. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm just getting tired." I sigh, slightly telling the truth. Gregory tosses a stone that he'd been rolling between his hands out to the sea below. "What's on your mind? I know that longing stare." He meanders his way closer to me, rubbing his nose lightly. The smell of sea salt becoming stronger each second.         


	5. I Have To Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo it has been a while..A long while. Before I let off with the chapter I want to sincerely apologize to everyone that had taken a liking to my story. I kinda lost my inspiration for this story pretty fast after a few chapters and I'm deeply sorry that I left it off at a TERRIBLE cliffhanger. But I've been thinking about this story off and on, and it made me want to continue! Along with rereading it helped me get my inspiration back, and I promise to actually finish this shit! Dunno how long it'll take but we'll get there, it'll be a bumpy ride, trust me. Also, thank you all who left kudos and comments! It means alot to me that you took time outta your day to even read this, I can't thank you guys enough! Don't be afraid to give me feedback! I might not respond right away, but I will do my best. I promise! :)

The stabbing realization that I have to speak pained every nerve in my body, memories of that night in the apartment flooding through my head causes me to shiver violently.

Breathing became a labor, as I stumble away from the cliff's edge, causing Gregory to reach out for me. A surprised and scared look replaced his scowling features. His lips were moving but his voice didn't reach my ears, the light grip he had on my shoulders seeming to change. Gregory melts away taking form of my dad. _Dad_. Wait how did I make it back to San Diego, let alone our apartment? Dad gazes down at me with a protective stare, pointing behind me then yells for me to run. Run and never look back. So I did as I was told. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. The white walls fell away from me not able to suffocate me any further, trees replacing the white walls, long green grass supporting my thudding feet instead of planks of wood, and a bright starry moonlit night is my ceiling.

I'm running,    

Running far away like you said, 

What you told me to do, 

I ran so far that I made it to the woods,

The _woods_ dad,

_I made it to the woods._

_Are you proud of me?_

The sounds of gunshots tackle me to the ground, rolling over wheat grass and stones. A body lingering above me, glaring daggers into my soul. My heart bashes against my ribs painfully, quick erratic breaths push themselves in and out of my throat and lungs. This man, _this man_  is going to kill me. Put a bullet through my head just like he did with dad. 

Flinching, I close my eyes so hard that I see stars, waiting for him to pull the trigger. The man lays his weight on my stomach, I feel the cold metal touch my cheek.

Why

 _Why_ is he taking his time? 

"Just do it already." I plea to him, tears flowing freely, seeping into my hair. I could almost hear the man tilt his head at my comment. A thick british accent sliping from his lips. "What?" Opening my eyes the rat faced man molding away turning into Gregory's distraught features, his eyes soft and wide. Looking like a kicked puppy, Gregory reels back his arm from me limply, like it is actually dead. "...Gregory..?" My breath caught in my throat, eyes wide and staring up at him. He moves to stand from me, holding his hand out to me, a scowl etching into his features. Hesitantly taking his hand, he pulls me up roughly. Giving me a sideways glance filled with worry, Gregory needs an explanation something to explain the chaos swirling around my head.

"I - I.." My stuttering quickly decides my fate for me. "I'm..I'm s - s..orry.." One of Gregory's hands fly up stopping me there. "Seifer, you have nothing to be sorry for. You don't have to say anything you don't wish to share." He turns his back to me, barely whispering. "Some things are best left unsaid."  Running a clammy hand through my hair, I sigh tiredly. Our hands still clasped together, he squeezes my hand tighter signalling that we were about to take off again. 

 

-O-

 

The flight back was silent as the dead. All I could feel was the rush of the wind, and Gregory's hand in mine. It felt like a flash as we came up to the guest bedroom windows. I dunno which is colder, the night time air, or the Gregory's hand. The vampire let me enter the castle first, closing the window behind himself in silence. Involuntarily, I start to pick at my fingers, staring ahead of myself. Not noticing the boy that comes into my view until he nudges my arm, he grabs my wrists tearing my fingers apart. Forcing me to stop what I was doing. My gaze trailing up from his neck to his thin face, his icy blue eyes soften as I stare into them. We stand there I don't know how long, Gregory's fingers felt like feathers as they fell away from my hands.

"Get some sleep, you're sure to need it." The lightness in his tone seems rare compared to his usual gruffness. I nod once, heading towards the bed slipping off my shoes and peeling my pants from my legs. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I heard Gregory mumble 'Until the night'.

 

-O-

 

In the distance my parents are standing under a cluster of trees, holding hands smiling back at me. Mom's dimples greet her eyes happily, her blond hair nearly brushing her shoulders. Her free hand extending out to me, the wedding band around her finger sticks out prominently. Dad is smiling just as brightly as mom, also holding his hand out wide. A flash of white takes over my vision showing me the memory I want to forget oh so badly. Dad's grave expression, his dark hair disheveled, his last words. "Seifer, run, run and never look back. Promise me, whatever you do. Do. Not. Look. Back. _I love you son_." My instincts to run scream at me, but my legs don't move an inch as the rat faced man strides over to me. A crazed glare spreading across his features as he points the handgun at me. This time, he doesn't hesitate. The man pulls the trigger, the loud bang echoing through the living room yelling in my ears.    

 The bullet jolts me awake, groaning, I feel Tony on top of me. "Wake up dude! Mom's makin' chocolate chip pancakes!!" I send him a tired but deathly glare. "Did you have to _jump_ on me?" I growl, chuckling at the young boy. "Yes, I had to! You kept rolling over!" A cheeky grin plastering itself across Tony's lips, making it hard to stay mad at him. I sigh deeply, sitting up on my elbows. "I'll be down ina few, I'm gonna take a quick shower, okay?" The boy's smile increases tenfold, as he nods scrambling from the bed and out of the room.

My gaze drifts around the brightly lit room. The white curtains are pulled back to let the blinding sunlight shine through. Huffing out a long breath, I stretch the sleep from my aching limbs, kicked back the comforter and rolled outta bed, landing on the balls of my feet roughly. I'll fix the bed after breakfast, I'm sure Aunt Dottie won't mind. With my clothes tucked under one arm and my bathroom kit in the other, I enter the bathroom quickly setting them on the sink. Not a second later, I'm outta my pj's and in the shower standing under the increasingly warm water. I wonder what it must be like to watch as the world slowly changes, while you stay the same. What was I like in the past? Was I always so _messed_ up? Dare I say, _fucked up?_ Ahh hell, I could just ask Gregory those questions. But his answers might be as morbid as I think they'd be. 

White, white, white. Why is everything white in this house? I hate it, even the damn carpet is white. At least in here the walls are blue, a nice calming baby blue. Gregory's eyes pop into my head, blue like the sea. Always changing, from a nice calm then to a raging wave of ice in seconds. Ice that melts away as I gaze into them, turning into a soaring blue jay. A faint smile crosses my lips, as I massage the minty shampoo into my hair. If only I could fly away from my problems, now _that_ would be nice. 

I shower quickly, dress, then make sure to take my night clothes and the bathroom kit with me back to the guest room. The light smell of pancakes and bacon carry me down to the dining room, where my relatives are sitting. Uncle Bob sat in the middle of the table, chewing on a piece of crispy bacon. With Tony on the right shoveling a fork load of golden chocolate chip pancakes into his mouth, smiling up at me as I sit down across from my uncle. Aunt Dottie sitting on my left, smiling into her tea cup watches as I fill my plate with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and loads of bacon. God, how I miss home cooked food, especially mom's Hawaiian roast. Having frozen meals for weeks on end can turn a grown man into dust! The pancakes practically melt in my mouth leaving a chocolaty taste behind in their wake.

 

-O- 

 

  After breakfast was over, aunt Dottie has to run Tony to school, which he did not like. Along with returning me home. He pouts the whole car drive, huffing loudly, crossing and uncrossing his arms. Aunt Dottie rolls her eyes giving me a sympathetic smile, in return I gave her a knowing smirk. His face wrenching into a sour look as we pull up the driveway of the Elementary school. "Okay, I have a deal for you, honey." My aunt's voice cut through the thick tension between her and Tony. My eyes dance to and fro, watching them. "If you stay out of trouble, I'll drop you off at Seifer's after school. Sound good?" Immediately Tony's face bubbles over with happiness, grabbing his backpack and exploding an overjoyed 'okay' about the car, and off he went bobbing along into the school without a care in the world.

My aunt sighs with reluctance watching him and leans back into the driver's seat. Wait, has Tony been getting into trouble? As if she could read my mind, aunt Dottie fills in the blanks for me. "Tony's been getting into fights with some of the other kids." I nod as we pass by miles and miles of rolling hills, cows and horses sprinkled through them. "But it has died down as of late. I hope he's made friends by now." The worry in her voice evident. "Don't worry too much aunt Dottie. I'm sure Tony has at least one friend, maybe _two_." I try my best to ease her nerves, giving her a soft smile. She smiles brightly, watching the road nodding her head, letting out a small 'yeah.' in return. Soon we arrive to my tiny house, and pull into the dirt driveway. 

Aunt Dottie kills the engine, pocketing her keys, while I reach to the back seat for my backpack slinging it over my shoulder. We exit the car, taking our time to the front door. Out of habit, I knock on the door waiting a minute or two before mom's sleepy form opens the door. Looks like she just got up, she's too much of a heavy sleeper sometimes but she can't help it. Once she sees us, her face brightens up with a huge smile. Her hands fly up moving my bangs behind my ears, giving me a loving kiss on the forehead. "Morning sweetheart! You have fun?" Yeah, she definitely just woke up. "Morning mom. Yeah, I did. Always do with Tony." I beam. She kisses me again and gives me a warm hug. "Good! Are you two hungry? We have some cereal in the pantry." She asks, glancing between me and her younger sister. "Oh, who am I kidding? I know you two've already ate!" The three of us chuckle lightly. Mom frees me from the hug then steps to the side so we can come in.

"I'ma run my stuff upstairs real quick." I blurt out. "Hey, take your time. There's no need to rush babe, you've got the whole day to relax, alright?" The nerves I didn't realize I had vanish after what mom said sunk in a bit. "O - Okay. Cool, uhh...see you later aunt Dottie, and thanks for letting me stay the night." I give a big smile to the sisters. "Anytime sweetie." She giggles out. I leave them alone, knowing full well that they wanna talk. This bag seems to be heavier than I thought. Maybe Tony shoved something in it before I left this morning? Oh boy I wonder what it is. Guess I'll find out when I get to my room. 

" _Take your time_.." I whisper to myself. ".. _You've got the whole day_.." I continue, relaxing myself by laying on my bed squishing my backpack into the mattress. A sudden jerk from the bag under me startles the crap outta me. Flinging myself to the floor, I scurry back breathing hard. A light squeak emits from the blue backpack. "Wh - what t - the..hell?" Another squeak sounds from the bag as I approach it slowly. What the flip is in my backpack? That is _NOT_ a mouse..the lump is too large. Maybe it's a rat? _Why the hell_ would Tony put a rat in my backpack? Okay I gotta get it out _sooner_ rather than _later_.. 

I reach a shaky hand to the zipper, slowly pulling the bag open. And what I see amazes me, a small smile creeps it's way onto my face. 

A bat is staring me in the face.

I repeat, 

_A bat is staring up at me._

_What_

_The_

_Hell_

_Tony?!_

I chuckle a bit, but that chuckle turns into a full on laugh. I lay back on the floor, my eyes shut tight. "Chr...ist.. - Now....Now I'm...seeing th...ings!" My laughter slowly dies down. I crinkle my eyes open, whipping the tears away. Leaning back up, I check the bag again. No bat staring back at me. My breath hitches in my throat. "Looking for me?" A smug tone rings through my room like a gunshot. My head snaps behind me, sitting in the shadows of my closet is none other than Gregory Sackville-Bagg. I take a double check, giving him a strange look. "It's not polite to stare Seifer." Ignoring his smug grin and comment, huffing while rolling my eyes. "Why the hell were you in my bag?!" His devilish grin widens, oh boy here comes his reply. "To get away from my father's griping. So I took the window of this opportunity." He leans back onto the wall, folding his arms over his chest. I nod once, furrowing my eyebrows casting my gaze to the floor. "I see.." Heat rising to my cheeks knowing that he was smashed into my back. Most importantly, my dirty cloths.. 

This guy is gonna be the end of me.. 


	6. Things Left Unsaid

Through the darkness of the closet, those icy-hot orbs spike me down into the floorboards. All thought of movement is far from my mind as I fix my gaze to his. A warm, fuzzy, comforting feeling flitting through me, tempting a smile to spread from one cheek to the other. "I'm glad you're here Gregory." All he did was pull a cheeky grin, scratching the tip of his nose.

"Someone is coming up the stairs." The vampire shiftes his gaze to the door, he flashes into his bat form. Hopefully, Gregory is farther back into my closet, now hidden among empty boxes. I sit up against my bed frame, silently waiting. And right on cue, there is a light patter of knocks on my door. I let out a shaky "Yeah?" Mom slowly opens the door, letting herself in. She smiles at me then sits down beside me, gently wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"How did you sleep over there? Had any nightmares? Anything at all?" Her brow scrunching up in worry. Why. Why does she even ask this anymore? She should know my answer. I breathe out slowly, should I really tell her about the flashback I had, and the dream? She did ask, so maybe I should tell her straight. "Honey? You can tell me anything, you should know that." Her soft voice chiming me back to reality. I take a deep breath in, then nod to her. "I uh..I had - I had the sa- same nightmare.." I couldn't keep eye contact with her without feeling the need to cry. Mom rubs my shoulder soothingly, pulling me closer towards her. "You wanna talk about it?" I feel her kiss my temple softly. Immediately, I shake my head in protest. "It's okay, it's alright. Tell me when you're ready, okay sweetie?" I nod again, trying not to give in to the tears. 

When I thought I was good, I look up at her. The smile she wore wavering, as she tucks my bangs behind my ear. "I - I miss him too.." She states lightly, caressing my cheek with her thumb. That's when the dam brakes, tears start to make my vision blurry. Mom envelopes me in a comforting hug, I latch onto her tightly. "I miss him too baby.." Her voice was small and meek. Mom sways us as she rubs circles into my back. 

The both of our sniffles echo through the room. Mom's grip loosens, then she leans back from the hug. She holds my head in her hands, wiping the hot tears from my cheeks. Her blue eyes are all red and puffy, face flushed. Yet a smile graces her lips, and she sniffles again. "You look so much like your father." I give her a weak smile, not really sure what to say. The warmth of her hands fade as she pulls away from me, clearing her tears. "Aunt Dottie wants to show us around the area today. We might even get to see where Bob works. Think you'll be up for it?"

My gaze turns to the floorboards, biting my lip. "It's okay if you want to stay here. I know how you get after spending time around people. It would be nice to have you come along." I didn't dismiss the longing in her voice, but I just got _home_. And it's _definitely_ not the fact that I'm trying to hide a _vampire_ in my room or whatever. I still feel _exhausted_ \- _emotionally exhausted_ -  to be exact, not like she doesn't know that already. Mom looks tired too, seems to be the norm these days between the both of us.

I glance to my closet then back to her. "I wanna stay home." My voice came out rough and cracky. There is a hint of disappointment on her face, but she bobs her head knowingly saying it's okay. "I'm not sure how long we'll be. So don't go anywhere, keep the doors locked an-" I interrupt her, trying to ease her mind. "Mom! mom, Don't - don't worry. We're out in the sticks, what could go wrong?" I think what I give her is a smile, she still looks skeptical. She puffs out a sigh and nods again. "No parties while I'm gone now." I roll my eyes. "Mom be _real_ , I'd _never_ go to a party..under _any_ circumstance."

She snorts, a grin stretching across her lips. "You say that _now_. Just wait a few years and come back to me about that." In return, I roll my eyes again. "I love you, hun." Mom said as she ruffles my hair. "I love you too." We exchange content smiles, as she got up to leave my room and closes the door behind herself.

I hope they have fun. God knows my mother needs it.. She'll probably be worrying about me the whole time. Or maybe aunt Dottie will keep her distracted. I slowly got back onto my feet and turn to my window facing the driveway. Sunlight pouring in through the cracks of the curtains, blinding me as I move them to look outside. 

The car was still out there, so they haven't left yet. God, it is bright out there this morning. My brain drug me back to a certain vampire not even three feet from me.

How the hell am I gonna keep Gregory a secret? I mean yeah, he can hide out in my closet or under my bed. But what'll happen if mom somehow finds him in my room? What will I say to her? 'Wow! How on earth did _that_ get in here son?' 'Uhhhh...I dunno..It was in my backpack when I got home!' That is not gonna fly well with her.

 What am I going to do about this? Groaning in frustration, I slam my head on the window. "What was that for?" The rolling W made it clear who was talking. Turning  my head to his sitting form, my cheek touching the cool glass eases the burning through my face. Is it the refreshing glass, or Gregory's calm demeanor that dazes the howling nerves to stop in their tracks?

I sigh heavily, replying with a brisk "I'm tired." He scoffs, leaving a sly smirk on his face. "Leaving me to my own thoughts then mortal?" Rolling my eyes, I collapse onto my bed. Facing the wall, all I could hear is the light pitter patter of the shower. 

"You're lucky, you know?" I state flatly, "Your dad is still around." I pause for a second to breathe. "I'd-...I'd give anything to have him back. _Anything_..Just...just so we can be _happy_ again..."

Gregory had nothing to say I guess. It was so quiet that I could still hear the shower down the hall. _Shit,_ that means these walls are thin. Mom'll think I'm losing my mind, hell maybe I already _have_. 

When I try to talk to mom about my problems, there are a million things going through my head at the same time. They just mesh together into one hot mess to the point were I can't say a single word. 

Then that's when it happens, the sinking feeling that takes hold of my stomach. Palms start to sweat, losing breath. Body gets so tense it becomes unbearable.

The water stops, I hold my breath, waiting for something to happen. A few seconds pass "Breathe, Seifer.” I curl around to stare Gregory in the eyes. ”Breathe." He repeats slightly nicer. I take a breath in and let it out as a sigh. Even in broad daylight it is hard to read his facial expressions. 

"I am breathing. There is no need for you to remind me to breathe.." The bastard chuckles, replying with a cocky 'okay'. Huffing, I turn to the wall again. There was another silent pause. The sound of car doors closing and the roaring of an engine filling the space. 

They're gone now.

That means we're alone.

Just two boys..alone...together in a small house..

Just...us..

Nobody else.

C'mon Seifer, you've done this before. Granted this time you're at home. Gregory wouldn't hurt you. The both of you practically spent the whole night together. 

With one final huff, I twist around to face the vampire in my closet. By the look on his face, he's lost in thought. Eyes focusing on the ceiling. They suddenly snap to mine, drowning me in waves. The breath I had caught in my throat. He shakes his head, half smiling. I know I'm doing it again - not breathing - But I can't help it this time. His eyes are so calm, like a pond. So... _blue_ like the ocean.

"Why are you starring?" His impish gaze shoots me outta the water. I feel my face _burning_ like a wildfire. My mouth flops uselessly. I try to speak, but quickly lose the confidence to say anything at all. 

A low chuckle erupts from him. "Cat got your tounge?" Once again, I sigh and turn my back to him. He only laughs louder. The joyus sound filling my ears, I almost smile... _almost_. 


	7. More Than Promises And Feelings

Have I really closed my eyes? When did I? All I remember is Gregorys' bubbling laughter, and the burning embarrassment on my face. When I open my eyes, I am standing at the cliffs. Surrounded by people I don't recognize, dressed in fancy Elizabethan clothing. A strange feeling nagging at my stomach, turning to my left. There he stood focusing all of his attention on the huge white pearl hanging in the starlight, lips parted in anticipation. His dark long locks pulled into a low pony tail drifting down his back, swaying in the light breeze. He turns his hopeful hues to mine, a pang of deep sadness bunches up in my heart, knowing this won't last. Even with the horrible nagging at my gut, I smile at him. But I didn't do it of my own accord. Maybe I'm in a dream state where I'm out of my own body? What is going on? I can't help but shake, barely even hearing his father chanting. One thing is for sure, those bright blue hues are dancing in pure bliss. Pouring a gaze into me that I cannot pinpoint.

His hopeful grin is torn from his pale, blue lips. I can see the flames reflecting in his pupils.

 _They're here._ Shaking like a leaf, I turn to face the hunters. Frederick, charges up to the leader nashing his fangs in anger. Other hunters fan out taking out as many vampires they can stake. A cold hand envelopes mine, squeezing tightly. He's just as scared as I am, I can _feel_ it. Most of the clan flew off into the safety of the night, some rooted to the ground by their fear. Frederick tried his best to keep hold of the stone as he and the shaggy man had a power play over the stone. Fate had other plans. For a second, every single pair of eyes watch that dreaded stone fly through the air above our heads. One of the vampires take action, diving over the cliff towards the crashing sea below after it. 

"Children, fly!" Freda cries desperately as she takes to the sky. I watch Anna, then Rudolph take off right after their mother. I squeeze his hand, no explanation needed. We rise into the air not even five feet. Meaty fingers with pincer-like nails dig into my ankle. My heart jumping out of place, a strangled gasp leaving my trembling lips. In shock, we make eye contact. Fear pooling in those endless blue eyes. I could barely feel my lips moving, but a quiet "I'm sorry." Escapes them as I let go of his ice cold hand. I was greeted by the hard soil, grimacing in pain then immediately looking to the sky. Frederick, once again doing the best he can do, to hold onto something _important_. Something _far_ _more_ _important_ than any trinket. A grave look etching into his face. A melancholy glare held in his eyes. In his arms is his eldest son, Gregory. Twisting and turning whichever way he could to break free.

"I'll find you again, Gregory Sackville-Bagg!! _I promise_.." Those words made him freeze mid turn, those eyes filling with dread, and hate. He screams out in vain as his father flew them away. I feel no anger, as I watch them disappear. I feel at peace, somehow knowing that the Sackville-Bagg family is  _safe_. _Nothing_ could feel any better.

"Sympathizer skum!" Bellow one of the hunters. I twist myself around facing a man with an unruly beard, his face is pinched up in rage, holding a rather sharp and long stake. It is as thick as my forearm, almost just as wide. His oily, dirty hair sticking up in all directions. I just stare back at him, finding it useless to run as the rest of the vampire hunters gather around us in a circle.

My breath comes in short, eyes darting at the figures around me. A few spit at me, others glare, hate consuming their faces. The man with the unruly beard came forward, towering over my petrified form. Nothing but disgust littering his face.The man drops to his knees, reeling his stake above his head with both hands, ready to plunge it down. Still I stare at nothing but the stars above. As he screams out "May yer soul _burn_ like the rest o' 'em!" His arms slam down toward me, a sickening crunch following with a piercing pain burst throughout my chest. I let out a blood curdling wail, I..I can't breathe..Oh..Oh god the pain.. The metallic taste of blood crawls up my throat. My vision slowly begins to fade to a blurry darkness.

 

-O-

 

Jolting awake from whatever that was, I try to catch my breath. God, I haven't had that kind of dream happen to me in a very long time. Besides the dying part, my dreams never start out like that. So...? Nostalgic? Deep? Real? Jesus it still ended horribly. Why the hell were Tony's friends there? My hands are still shaking, do breathing exercises, it was just a dream. 

_Breathe in through the nose,_

_and out the mouth,_  

 _nothing to worry about._ _Everything is cool man._ _Just breathe._  

 ** _Shit._**  

Hastily, I run to the bathroom just down the hall. Saliva began to coat the inside of my mouth, luckily I make it in time to blow golden goo and, half digested remnants of bacon into the toilet. _So much for a good meal._ I spit out the last of the sludge, tears and snot covering my face. _Goddammit_ , I'm not even in the mood to clean my face off at this point, let alone stand. I just slouch, with my back against the tub/shower, **_W_ _hatever._**   The gross smell finally hits me as I slowly calm the depraved butterflies causing this mess. "Oh....god.." Another wave of nausea coils, and shoots through me. Sending me over the damn pot again. This time however, clear liquid splashes in with the food. After the worst was over, I flush the toilet. I had to pull myself up the vanity, huffing and puffing. _Egh, just..just wash your damn face already.._

 

-O-

 

About thirty minutes later, I return to my room. Glad I still have mouthwash for the time being. "You're still awake?" I ask the punk sitting in the closet. "Unfortunately. What was that all about? You alright?" He raises his slit eyebrow. Huffing a sigh, I lean my small frame against the doorway. "I had a dream. You...you were there, along with your family. I was standing next to you..Christ this is stupid.." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "You'll think I'm crazy." Gregory glares me down. "Oh _please_ , there are worse things than being loony. It was a dream you said, right? Dreams don't always make sense." That devilish smirk pulls me right in. With a long roll of my eyes, I shuffle my way to the closet and sit crisscross just outside of the frame. Sunlight streaming its warmth over me. "It just..seemed so real. Almost life-like." He waited in silence for me to continue. "In the dream, I felt like I knew something awful was gonna happen. We were at the cliffs - the place you took me last night. You and I shared this look, I...I have no idea how to describe it." I turn my face away, feeling it burn, very aware of how warm the room is.

"Get on with it!" Gregorys' encouragement not helping one bit. My bangs fall in front of my face as I nod, still keeping my gaze from his. "These hunters showed up with stakes and torches. One of them fought over this stone trying to take it from your father. But it flew over the edge of the cliff, a man went after it too. We started to fly from the chaos, this guy grabbed me by the ankle. Again we shared a look, I said that I was sorry and let go of your hand. An-" Gregory intervens with a shaky breath. "That was no dream, Seifer. That...that was a vision. _It actually happened._ " He has my full attention now. "I remember that night all too well. We were so close to humanity." He scoffs. "But those _assholes_ had to ruin it. That was the last time I saw you," Gregory pauses, huffing and scratches his cheek. " ' _I'll find you again_...' You knew it was your time, I didn't want to lose you. However, you gave up your life to save mine that night. I..I can't thank you enough for that." Pure admiration gushes from his features. Dammit, how...How can he keep doing this to me? Take my breath away with just a half assed smile, or some damn compliment.

I glare into my lap, a meek "You're welcome." rolling from my lips. Curling my shoulders inward. "Do you have a birthmark on your chest?" Gregory scoots closer to me, but still kept a distance between us. "Yeah, it's right below my heart." He nods, sending me a hooded gaze. He lifts his hand to my cheek, his knuckles barley grazing my skin. His thumb lightly stroking over the mark under my eye. The skin of his hand starting to sizzle, he didn't flinch away from the sunlight. "Greg- what are you doing!?" I push his hand from me. "Don't hurt yourself like that man!" He just smiles. "The pain is worth it, if it's for you." I cringe, returning a laugh. He threw his arms up. "What? What did I say?" I only laugh harder. "It- haha a ahh...th- that was _reeaaaallllyyy_ cheesy dude." I throw my head back, covering my mouth. He folds his arms in annoyance as I continue to laugh. " _ **Whatever**_.."

Our eyes met with a clash, he isn't mad. Just faking it, so my smile grows and grows. He huffs. "Now what?" I scooch next to him, a good inch or two between our shoulders. "Nothin', it's nothing. You're just bad at acting mad, that's all." I smirk, turning to his form. I swear that I could hear him rolling his eyes. "Aren't you tired?" I lean a hair closer to him. Quirking his lips to the left, while giving me a side glance. He shakes his head 'no'. A comfortable silence falls between us, the kind that just melts time away. Outside the birds sing songs doing their own thing. While the both of us occasionally sift around in the darkness of the closet. Right now, my legs are sprawled out lazily, still in the same spot biting at my nails. However, Gregory is scrunched up in the corner, both of his legs bent up at the knees. One arm propped up on his right knee, messing with his dreads. His head pressing against the wall, eyes closed. He sighs opening his piercing baby blues, a seldom expression coming over his long features. "I resented him for leaving you there to die." I give him a strange look. "My father." The other teen explains further. "At the time, I thought I could have rescued you from those hunters. A foolish thought." He laughs lowly, eyes dancing over me. "Years later, I finally came to the realization that it would've been fruitless to do so." A genuine smile crosses over those thin lips, the tips of his fangs poking out. "If you hadn't died then, you probably wouldn't be here with me now." The vampire closes his eyes, leaning his head more into his hand grinning ear to ear.

He looks peaceful, I wonder what he'd do if I touch him. Would he freak out? I smile inwardly at the possibilities. The look on his face would be _priceless_ , and _well_ worth it. The gap between us slowly vanish as I kept nudging over to him. 

There I sat on my shins almost in between both of his legs. Hell, he might even be asleep for all I know.

What if...

What if I _kiss_ him?

Would he kiss me _back_? Would he _enjoy_ it? Would he be angry? 

I shimmy closer to him, holding my breath at this point. Everything seeming to slow down. I lean into him, flitting my eyes close. _No turning back now man._ The moment my lips envelope his, he jerks, opening his mouth in shock. He whispers my name, taking a useless breath in. I pull back some, opening my eyes, my face blazing hot. "Yeah?" I whisper back to him. Gregory's electric blue orbs are wide as hell. We stare into each others eyes for what feels like hours. Before both of his hands lightly cup either side of my cheeks, cooling the flames that nearly char my face off. The tips of his fingers holding back the bangs that dare fall into our locked embrace. Without skipping a beat he pulls me in for a powerful kiss. Meshing our lips together in a way that takes my breath away. I fall into him, feeling my body melt on top of him like an ice cream sundae. _Oh god,_ those lips are definitely the cherry on top. We just keep kissing and _kissing_ and **_kissing_**. **_~~Oh fuck~~ , _**I...what am I suppose to do? My arms are pinned between our chests, I'm pretty sure Gregory is practically holding me at this point. He softly nips at my bottom lip, rolling it gently between his front teeth, causing me to let out a breathy moan. Then once again lavishing me with tender kisses. While his hands slide easily down my shoulders, rubbing light circles into the sides of my ribcage. **_~~Jesus Christ~~ , _**all I find myself doing is just palming up his chest and kissing him harder. Gregory hums lowly, pushing back at me just as hard.  ~~ ** _Fuck me,_**~~ my pants are getting horribly tight. I break away for air right after, giving myself a break, resting my head in the crook of his neck. My heart racing a mile a second.

"You're burning up. We...we should stop." The other teen reasons. I snort. "Why?" I lean back to look Gregory in the eye. "Have I read all of these signals wrong?" He shakes his head. "No, you didn't. I'm more afraid to hurt you amongst all this foreplay." His voice trails off as he spoke. "So? It just goes along with the pleasure." A mortified glare flits in his orbs, pressing his lips into a thin line. "You're mad." I give him a mischievous grin. "That's not my point Seifer," He sighs through his nose. I huff impatiently "Then what is it?" His eyes swim up and down my body. "Believe me, I want this as much as you do. But not like this, I won't be able to live with myself if I.." Again he trails off. "We both know it won't come to that." "You don't know that." He quickly retorts. I groan in frustration, pulling at my hair. "Don't do this to me! Don't reel me in, then push me away like this." His dumb stoic unreadable face stares me down. "Lay on me." The vampire commands, opening his arms to me. Huffing, I rest my weight onto him. Our  bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. "I know this isn't what you want, but it's for the best. For the both of us." Gregory tangles his arms around my small frame. I dig my nose into his collar bone, taking in his musky scent. "You won't hurt me." I mumble under my breath. "You are so goddamned _stubborn_ , you know that?"He huffs, clearly annoyed. I nod, leaning my head back. Gregory kisses the tip of my nose, tucking my bangs behind my ear. "C'mon man. Must I beg?" I plead to him. Tilting his head slightly, his baby blues narrow dangerously. "I said _no_ , and _I mean it_." His tone harsh and demanding. "Just _one_ more?.. _Please_..?" The other teen slams his head into the wall, cursing under his breath. I lower my gaze, knowing I pushed too far, and way too soon. **_Desperate bitch._**

My breathing quickly became uneven, as my eyes linger over his pale exposed neck. Gregory soon lowers his head back to its original place, his scorching eyes zoning down my face to my neck. "Y- you w- won't hurt me.." I let out a shaky breath. Those dangerous orbs flicking back to mine. With a final useless sigh, one of his hands push my head forward. Our lips feathering against each other in a slow, sweet rhythm. The tips of his fingers playing with my hair. Gradually pushing into the kiss rougher, his other hand fanning out across my neck. The light chill radiating from his skin help cool the heat ghosting up my body. I ravish his tender pale lips in hungry pursuit. Pulling him towards me by his trench coat. It was a quiet, passionate kiss, that definitely made me want _more_ _of him_. For now however, I won't push Gregory any farther than this.

He brakes the kiss, resting his head back on the wall. My hands lay loosely over his chest. The intense gaze that resonates between us after that last kiss is pure bliss. His ocean blues match the same calming demeanor as in my vision. I could still feel the lingering touches of his lips on mine. He strokes my cheek with his knuckles tenderly, the fabric of the glove leaving a light tingle behind its trail. "Don't leave me again." His voice almost a whisper, holding my chin between his index finger and thumb. I smile meekly, resting my forehead to his, fluttering my dull orbs closed. "I won't" I whisper back pausing slightly, then leaning back to look him in the eye. 

_"I promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope the wait was somewhat worth this chapter! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that! Honestly I didn't want this to be a total bust. But I thought ol' Gregyboy and Seifer needed some well earned fluff! Just trying to balance out the angst and fluff. And ohoohoho boy there will be more fluffy stuff coming! Sooner or later. :) Happy reading!


	8. A Little Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, mentions of suicidal thoughts/actions and lovey dovey fluffy stuff.
> 
> Read at your own risk.

Gregory sucks his lips into his mouth, a pained stare boring into me. Regret instantly filled my stomach, the smile fell from my lips. "S - sorry.." My gaze flitting from his to my bed. As I went to sit back, he pulls me forward in a hard crushing embrace. Out of shock, the air was knocked out of me. "Don't - you...I..." Gregory squeezes me tighter as he stumbles over his words. He takes a deep breath in, slowly letting the air out. "Don't apologize.." His voice deep, laced with an unusual softness. His arms loosen, holding me lightly. With my hands on Gregory's shoulders, I push myself back. Looking at him now, I would have never known he had such a soft side. He seems to put up a front around other people, The 'tough and cocky' guy act, mostly. Just one look into his eyes, and it's all a facade. Gregory is just a scared little boy.

He's like _me._

**_Just Like me..._ **

 

-O-

 

I left the vampire to rest. Turns out that we spent the whole morning in that closet together. At least four to three hours, sitting there doing nothing. Yet, neither one of us complained about it. Where did that time go? I go back downstairs to make sure Greg would sleep, if I'm not there to keep him awake the better. He didn't complain, probably was secretly hoping I'd leave so he _could_ sleep. Wouldn't blame him. So here I am laying on my stomach trying to read in the living room, taking up the whole couch. It's 3:47 in the afternoon. Jeez, okay I guess we spent more time in there than I thought, wow.

The more I think about what happened back there, the more I want to march back up those steps and demand more attention from the vampire. Never in my fifteen years have I felt this - this _desire_ for another persons _touch_. God, I Could still feel Gregory's feather-like touches ghosting up and down my ribs.

 _ ~~ **Goddamnit**~~_  

I can't fucking focus with this shit clouding my head. All that I can think about right now is the _burning_ need between my legs. I close my book, laying it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Flipping onto my back, I glare at the ceiling, every shift of my jeans makes things worse than they had to be. It's been a few hours, I think. Gregory _should_ be asleep by now. **_~~Shit,~~_** if I don't take care of this now, it'll be a problem that I won't be able to work with later.

I cave in, slowly dragging my hands down the flat of my stomach, sliding them up under my band tee. Closing my eyes, picturing _Gregory's_ hands roaming down my skin, drawing light patterns with the tips of _his_ fingers. Breath starting to hitch as _he_ reaches the hem of my jeans. Swooping under both garments of clothing, curling _his_ fingers arou-

  _ **WHAM**_

My eyes snap open, heart freezing in terror, hearing the front door slam into the wall, followed by erratic thumping feet. Twisting myself around facing the cushions of the couch, ripping _my_ hands from my junk. Shit _shit **shit**_! I really hope it isn't-

"Seifer!!" The shrill voice of my cousin echos through the living room. _Fuck._ This'll be embarrassing as _hell_. I could pull this off as a 'morning' wood type of thing, _or_ just hide it all together. **God _why?_** "Seifer? Honey?" Mom calls to me, her voice etched with worry, coming from the front of the house. " _Shh_! He's alseep on the couch!" Tony whisper-yelling to her. Aunt Doties' warm voice came last, trying to sooth Mom's worries. "See? Everything is fine." I picture Tony holding his finger to his lips, smiling wide as can be. And mom, grinning back at him wearily, then, nodding her head to her sister. They move their conversation into the kitchen, which muffle their voices... _slightly_..

Mom asks him about school, it doesn't bring much to the table other than kids mocking him for being a foreigner. He brings up the fact that _'people talk funny here',_ that makes her laugh, she came back saying that _'we probably sound funny to them too.'_ A very audible sigh came from Tony. "Why does Seifer sleep all the time? Is..is he sick?" There was a tense silence between them. Sometimes I'm glad that _nobody_ told Tony what I _tried_ to do. God what would he _think_ of me? "Aunt Jenny, I - I didn't mean to make you cry! I -" Her loud sniffle scared the crap outta me. My heart clenching painfully at the memory.

-*-

The crisp salty air tingling my nose, no seagulls flew over head, not a single one. Don't see any boats at the dock or out at sea. The sun is just starting to rise, making the sky turn a pretty shade of purply pink. Perfect morning to do this. Even the ocean was just starting to wake up. Nobody would know what happened to me. **_-Not even mom-_**  I sit there staring at the ocean maybe a little longer than I want to. I made my choice the second I tied that cinder block to my ankle. All I needed to do was to push the blasted rock into the salty depths. Taking in the last breath I'd ever breathe, I stand up looking around the dock one final time. Turning to look behind myself, I almost shit my pants. An older gentleman that I recognize as one of the local fishermen in the neighborhood, stands about five feet from me. His wide blue orbs glued to mine, his hand outstretching towards me. "Kid..." His voice is as soft as his gravelly tone would allow him to be. I tense up, not moving a muscle. His eyes are full of worry and confusion. "I jus' wanna talk, alrigh'?" 

He made sure to sit between the cinder block and I. Using a pocket knife, he cut through the rope serving any ties I had to the block. I told him **_everything._** The night my dad was shot. How mom shut down and wouldn't speak or even look at me. How she would wait for me to leave for school to come out of their room. How much I wanted to see my dad again. How much it stung to be _ignored_ by my own mother. How I wanted to end my _miserable_ life.

All he did was listen to what I had to say, not caring if I cried like a baby next to him. When I was done he replied in a dry voice. "Yer ma will always love ya. Gotta 'member she's hurtn' too." He pauses stroking his snow white beard. "She could've los' ya too, ya'know?" I stare dead straight into his eyes. "She already did." My voice barley came out a whisper. His large hand rested firmly on my shoulder. "Don' do et kid. It'll _kill_ 'er." 

-*-

The serious glare he burned into me still sticks with me to this day. Jesus that was almost six months ago. All that _matters_ now is that I _didn't_ do it. Sometimes, I wish that I kept it a secret. But I felt horrible keeping it from mom. Like it was written all over my body. Of course she freaked out, told my Aunt and Uncle to keep an eye on me. She even booked some counseling sessions for me. They did help, sort of. 

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that sweetie." Mom sounds defeated, her voice raw. "It's been so hard without your Uncle Peter." She let out a long sigh. "Hun, would you go wake up Seifer? Your Aunt Jenny and I need to talk, okay?" Aunt Dotie has been really supportive with us both from the very beginning. I feel that she has been moms' lifeline through all these months. Mine? Mine is Tony. Since I met Gregory, he is quickly becoming another lifeline. Should I tell an eight year old that his only cousin tried to kill himself? 

_Jesus Christ_

What the hell is wrong with me, thinking of telling a kid that. That could seriously screw Tony up. God the thought of his disappointment in me is worse than Uncle Bobs'. We used to be close, but after the attempt, he was _pissed_ at me. He still is. I wish.. _I wish_ that I never _tried_ to off myself. All it does is _spread more hurt_. Like an _infection,_ that only time can cure. But it's _still there_ in the back of my mind.

Light taps on my shoulder startle me, pulling me from my thoughts. "Seifer, you gotta get up." The boy's unusual damp voice, made my stomach churn. Twisting my head to him, his large cyan eyes perke up into a smile. "Good afternoon, kiddo." I return a meek smile, sitting up and stretching my tired limbs. Thank god I don't have to worry about a boner now. "What do you wanna do Tone?" I ask, raking my fingers through my unruly hair. "Can we hang out in your bedroom?" The small blonde pushes his glasses up, puffing out his cheeks. "C'mon lil' dude. My rooms pretty much the same layout it was back in San Diego." Tony follows after me up the steps. "Wanna play Spyro? Crash Bandicoot? Soul Reaver?" I glance to the boy over my shoulder. He definitely doesn't want to play videogames right now. "No," he pauses huffing. "I just...." Tony glares into me, like he can read everything I've done that lead me to this point. "I just wanna talk.." Clearly, he's upset about making mom cry. Which, he shouldn't even _worry_ about that. She gets _really_ sensitive sometimes. We walk down the hall, quickly coming to my room. "Oookay, about what?" Am I trying to sound _too_ happy? "I was wondering if..." He chews on his lips, trying to find the right words. I just give a simple nod, giving him my full attention. He sits on my bed, his back to the closet. I'm trying my damned hardest not to stare into my closet, behind the kid. "Are.." I take a seat beside him. "Are you okay, Sei?" He sighs for the hundredth time. His somber, hard gaze cut a hole through my chest. "Please don't lie to me either.." 

My stomach starts doing flips. Tearing my eyes from his waiting stare, to the floor. Hot shame spilling over me, nerves standing on end. "Well, I'm much happier here. If that's what you're asking." He hums in acknowledgement. "So you weren't happy in California?" I bite my lip, keeping in an agitated sigh. "It's not that. There..there were just too many memories." I pick at the skin around my nails to keep myself from having to look at him. "For us _both_." Tony tackles me in a  tight hug, my left arm pinned under his weight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know-...I know how much it upsets you guys t- to bring _it_ up!" His whole body was shaking like a leaf. "I just wanna be _here_ for you.." A warm feeling spreads through me, almost making me want to cry, god this kid will be the death of me. "Thank you Tony. You have no idea how much that means to me." I attempted to hug him with my free arm. He sniffles as we separate from one another. His eyes tearstained and red. "I hate seeing you sad. You sure you don't want to play anything?" I glance from him to the PlayStation. "Spyro sounds good." Tony semi-smiles up at me.

 

-O-

 

We just made it to the homeworld 'Beast Makers' before Aunt Dotie knocks on my door. "Tony, it's getting late we need to hit the road! You have school tomorrow." Her motherly tone shining through, as she grins at us. Huffing harshly, the boy put the controller down to my side on the floor. Bustling out a quick 'Okay' and 'see you later'. Hastily, we hug again, Aunt Dotie gives me a quick hug and off they go down the hall. I close the door as they disappear down the stairs. Then getting straight back into the game, to distract myself from the quiet room. Time was teetering closer and closer to 8 o'clock, the room becoming darker by the second. I was seconds from killing Metalhead, three polls to go.

Two..

One..

"Interesting game there."

"Jesus Christmas morning!" I nearly fling the controller into the tv. The adrenaline skyrocketing my heart to my ass. Glancing behind me, Gregory is biting his knuckle with a shit eating grin on his face. "Dude, you almost made me shit myself. Don't do that again..please." I slowly came down from that scare, leaning back into a comfortable position against the bed. Trying to ignore the fact that Gregory is _laying on my bed_ , his hand propping up his head. Aware of his icy hues focusing on my neck, made goosebumps ripple up and down my skin. "I didn't intend to frighten you that badly." A smugness smothering his voice. "It's cool, mom'll just think I'm yelling at the game." I tell the vampire, continuing to play.

God, just _knowing_ Gregory is this close to me is making the deprived butterflies resurrect in my stomach. "Why do you always sit on the floor? It is very strange." I beam hearing the roll of his W's and O's. I reply with a shrug. "I dunno. I've always done it." He chuckles lightly, grabbing my attention from the closeness of the vampires' voice. Pausing the game, I turn to face the other teen. "Boo." He grins down at me a mischievous spark in his eyes. His skin illuminated by the glow of the small tv. "Oh my god it's a ghost!" I throw my own shit eating grin his way. Gregory rolls his eyes playfully, reaching out his free hand to grasp my chin firmly. "Not quite."  He leans his head forward, making our foreheads touch.

Having his full attention like this, is turning me into a pile of mush. I'm not big on prolong eye contact, but something about this is _intimate_. "Just _kiss_ me already." I whisper to him. My lips feather his as they move. His eyes crinkle into a smile, taunting me. They scream, "Make me, mortal!" And mine holler back, "Bet your sweet ass I will!" I turn my head slightly, and jut my chin towards him, locking our lips into a rough kiss. I feel his chilly fingers creep up into my hair, pulling me halfway up the bed. Sitting up on my knees, I grab hold of his trenchcoat, trying to pull him closer to me. All in all, we both smother each others lips with sloppy kisses. Greg easily tilts my head to the right, leaving tender kisses along my jaw line. I'm one hundred percent sure he knows what he is doing to me. Revving, me up like this, making me want him even more. Cradling my neck in his cool hands, he nips my earlobe between his front teeth. His fingers fan out covering my neck, a small whimper escapes my lips. "...Sh-shit.."

He pulls from me, his dark pupils blown up almost devouring the blue sky in his eyes. "I must search for the stone of Attamon tonight." He pauses, the happy glow falling from his cheeks. "Let me help you." I hold tighter onto his overcoat, Gregory stayed still, a firm glare coasting over his features. "No, it's _too_ dangerous for a _mortal_." I scoff. "What do you mean _dangerous_? We'd just be looking for some stone right?" "It's more of an amulet than a  regular stone." I roll my eyes at his meek attempt to distract me. " _Whatever_ , I want to help. Could keep you company." He hooks his gloved hands around my wrists, yanking them from his jacket. In a dark tone he spoke. " _I said no_ , you are staying _here_ and getting the sleep you need. Trust me, you'll _need_ it Seifer." I'm not gonna lie. It hurt being denied like this. "What if..." I pause thinking of the worst case scenarios that flash through my head. " _What if_ something happens to you? Gregory, you would be alone. _What if **I** lose **you**?_ " I make sure to put enough emphasis on the 'you' part. Closing his eyes in defeat, a puff of unneeded breath escapes his nose. " _Fine_. But you do as I say, no matter what, _understand_?" When he opens his ocean blues, the raging sea freezes over into a calm lagoon. "Yeah." That was all I could muster, for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Kinda had to split this one into two parts. Work kinda gets in the way of writing most of the time. I'm doing the best I can do for now! I have no intentions on stopping this fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Happy reading!!


	9. Please Trust Me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up, this chapter will flip between two character perspectives.
> 
> Also I dunno if anybody noticed at all but I went through my old chapters and tried my best to clean up the pass tense mess that was going on. Haha 
> 
> As always, happy reading!

_**Rigle - 7:30pm**_

Night soon falls, darkening the forest. Faint sprinkles of moonlight shimmered through the leaves, casting shadows throughout the truck. I still can't sleep, mainly from the _**obnoxious**_ snoring of my father. _Another_ reason being that the seat is too lumpy. _Bloody hell,_ my ass is sore to the bone. Doubt I would rest well anyway. My eye lids slowly becoming heaver by the second. Just as I thought I'd drift off, the ever annoying alarm clock shoots me awake. I watch the large lump jerk in the backseat from the side mirror, reaching for the blasted thing to turn it off. _Why_ did I ever agree to come out here with this _sod_ in the first place? Why didn't I choose to stay at the McAshton mansion? Oh wait,  _now_ I remember...I didn't want to deal with the McAshton brats asking me about the line of _'work'_ my father does, if that's what you want to call it. Or hearing them blab _on **and** on_ about some weird American kid in their class. Either way I was screwed. My father didn't say a single word to me as he climbs into the driver seat. I just stare out the window, the usual awkward silence settling in. The sound of a match lighting, followed by the smell of cigar smoke came all too natural by now. But the flick of the inside lights turning on is not a good sign. Oh no what does this _ballbag_ want now? "Do you want to talk about _it_?" My attention snapping to his stone like features. Again I stare, mostly out of shock. We never spoke of _it_ , ever. So why now? Is it because we're alone? Sudden rage boiling in my stomach came to the brink of exploding. "Oh so _now_ you _care_? After _two_ bloody goddamn months you **_now_** decide to bring **_it_ ** up?! _Why_?! You never cared enough about us anyway! So it isn't worth carring about now!" He frowns, but it quickly turns to anger. In all of my fifteen years on this planet, my father never layed a finger on me. The blow was _fast_ , and _sharp_. My brain didn't realize what had happened for that split second. With wide eyes I touch the numbing sting on my face. "Don't you _dare_ use that tone with me laddie," He points at me. " _You're_ not the _only_ one hurting, you selfish brat!" He nearly spits on me. A couple tears slide down my cheeks, I curl back into my seat staring down into my lap. With an audible long sigh, he switches the light off then starts up the truck and we set out for the night.  

**_ Gregory - 10:13pm_**

****"We should wait until your mother is asleep to leave."  The brunette gives me a quiet nod, pulling on one of his 'hoodies' as he calls it. I cross my arms in slight annoyance, my sight drifting to the posters messily placed about Seifers' bedroom, slightly disappointed by not seeing Iron Maiden hanging anywhere. I hate the thought of him tagging along with me on this search. But my family needs all the help we can get. His little cousin has helped us out tremendously, by saving our damned souls from Rookery, ** _twice._** Might I add, gaining headway on the whereabouts of the stone. _Also_ trusting us enough to spend a few nights in his cellar. Truly, Tony is a remarkable child, his parents should be proud to have such a caring son. I should strive to be the same. But if father finds out my true feelings for Seifer, I fear he may leave me to the fate of a stake. What if mother does the same? What of Anna and Rudolph? _Surely_ , Seifer has the same worries as I? Perhaps I should run the question by him. _Not_ now though, he has enough on his mind as of late. 

Every creak seems to echo through the whole house. All the while, Seifer figits his fingers about the hem of his hoodie. I stand in the same place for maybe twenty-five minutes. My sight falls back to the brunette, the dark prominent bags under his eyes stick out from his tan skin. He must feel my gaze settling on him, his attention rolls up to meet my waiting stare. Those dark hues never fail to set a blazing flame through my cold dead body. I nod to him, as a silent _'It's time'._

 I know it is a fool's errand, but I want to show Seifer the old graveyard. It has been my home for nearly _one-hundred_ years. Tony's cellar doesn't have the same charm as the decrepit concrete walls of the tunnels. _Hopefully,_ Rookery won't be on the prowl tonight. I laugh internally at the thought. There is no way in hell that he _wouldn't_ be searching for the stone. On the other hand, we could be lucky. Then maybe I'll have the opportunity to give Seifer an old heirloom I hidden in one of the tunnels. "...Ory...Gregory!" The brunette grabs my attention, bringing me back from my thoughts, his brow srunching up in worry. "You okay? You seem more tense than your regular...tense..ness." He yells to me over the wind, his earthy orbs swallow me whole. "Don't worry, I want to surprise you." I realize the last time we went out, Seifer had some sort of spell take him over. It worries me that it will happen again without warning. Maybe his subconscious was remembering what happened at the cliffs? I have no idea, hopefully things will go smoothly.

Bloody hell, Seifer lives closer to the cemetery than I thought! Not too sure if that's a good or bad thing, but it works out for us right now. "We used to live in the cemetery." A chuckle burst from the brunette. " _Very_ fitting." He got out before laughing again. I have to fight myself from rolling my eyes, mainly focusing on where to land us. Ahh that area looks clear enough. As we descend, a surge of excitement pulls me onward, practicly gliding on my toes to the entrance of the underground tunnels. " _Dude_ , slow down a little, it's hard to keep up with you." Seifers' distress made me come to a complete stop. Our hands still clasped together tightly, I gaze down into his dark orbs. "Sorry, I'm too excited about this." I grin at him, he shoots me a questionable glance. "Well..uhh.. lead the way?" The other teen gestures down the corridor. Alright, take a right down here, past the fountain. Annnnnd keep going straight.. "How long have you guys been underground?" Ahh the best kind of question, might as well answer him. "Close to one hundred years. My family and I have had many homes. But this cemetery is one we have dwelled in the longest." It is partly true, however we traveled far and wide only to come back here _twice_ from rumors about the stone. "Doesn't seem too bad." Seifer remarks squeezing my hand playfully. Scoffing out a laugh, I _try_ not to sound like an ass. "We were forced to live down here due to all of those damned vampire hunters. I wanted to fight back at them for so long, but father kept a close eye on me. And annoyingly enough so did Anna. I was still angry with father around that time as well." Seifer squeezes my hand again, I squeeze his back as lightly as I could. We stop walking a few feet from the end of this tunnel. Silence making itself present with the howling of the cool wind as it blows past us. Moonlight pours down on us from many holes between thick tree roots. The dead rose stuck in the wall calls out to me, taking me back to the old days walking in the daylight with Seifer in the garden. I let go of his hand to dig through the dirt wall, just under the flower. Quickly hitting rocks, good it should still be there. "Watch your toes." I glance to the boy, giving him a mischievous grin. "If you start to throw rocks at me, be prepared for an ass kicking, vampire!" He wiggles his finger at me, sending daggers my way. A dark laugh escapes my throat, as I dig on. "Is that a challenge?" The decrepit wooden box slowly coming into my view. "Heh, you bet. I may be physically weaker than you, but I have my ways." His voice equally as threatening, heart beat gradually increasing. "Oh really now?" I pause dramatically, and turn to him holding a bunch of pebbles and dirt in one hand, box in the other. "Do tell, dear mortal!" I egg him on, smirking at the darring glare he sends me. I bluff him out by whipping my arm with the box towards him. He flinches, covering up his face and shouts playfully.

"Here, open it." I laugh at him, the teen peeks through his fingers like a child. He chuckles, coming out of his protective barrier, and steps into my personal space. Seifer takes the box quickly glancing up at me, then back to his hands lifting the little wooden lid. Revealing a small tan pouch, I watch in silence as he pulls the silver ring out. His eyes widen when he notices the stone. "Is that a-.." He stumbles over his words. "..A moon stone?" Seifer's orbs practicly glow when observing the ring. "Gregory..I..Oh god I don't know what to say.." He stares up at me with a mixture of emotions swirling in his dark hues. "It's rightfully yours to begin with. I'm just returning it to its owner." He slips it on his right middle finger, our eyes lock. My gaze falling instinctively to his plump rosy lips. "Thank you.." The other teens' voice is barley above a whisper. I could hear his heartbeat kicking up, mine would have too, if I were alive. He gives me the biggest grin that I haven't seen displayed by him since we were kids all those years ago. It is a genuine, true smile that I rarely receive from him. All I could do was nod, finding it hard to assemble the words I _desperately_ want to tell him.

** _Rigle - 11:15pm_ **

 "Once I flash the beast, you shoot, _understand_?" Being silent never helps the situation. " _ **Understand**_?" I stare up at him, returning his heavy glare. " ** _Yes_**." I grip the crossbow with whitening knuckles. "Good, get out there, _**now**_." Popping open the door, I leave it to hang wide open for an escape route if this goes south. Dad keeps his eyes on the radar, from what I could tell thanks to the moonlight. All I have to do now is wait, and watch the sky. I won't lie, the view is breathtaking. Not a single bloody cloud in sight, the stars twinkling brilliantly. Wish mom could see this, the stars I mean, not me holding a damn traditional family weapon. She would have flayed dad and leave him for his monsters to tear him limb from limb. There would have been so many things that she wouldn't want me doing. _Obviously_ , staying up this late hunting a _mythical creature,_ is one of them. Another would be skipping school for this **_useless_ _shit._**  God I'd _rather_ be like a regular teenager, dealing with stupid teen drama than going out to kill vampires. Sounds much more sane if you ask me. 

Heaving another sigh, I turn to the man still sitting in the truck. "Just be patient," He pauses, casting a glance to me. "It's moving again, get ready." A nasty twisted grin splays over his features. Again, I set my sight to the sky, dread pooling in my stomach. I really don't want to do this, but I have no other choice. The bright beam of light shown not one, but two _people. **Teenagers.**_ _Other kids my age._ I freze in place, I'm not a _**killer.**_ I briefly heard dad curse at me to shoot them. He tore the crossbow from my shaky grip and fired at the retreating teens, out his window. There is a painful scream that quickly follows after his shot. " _Bloody Christ.._ " A sick feeling washes over me, my body won't stop shaking. I could've been the one to...kill..that kid..they are teens.. _ **THEY ARE TEENS!**_

Disgust is seeping from every pore in my skin, hugging myself I drop to my knees. "...Son.?" He doesn't sound angry, or disappointed. When did he leave the truck? Is that regret on his face? His usual hardened glare is replaced with concern. _Concern?_ The man reaches out to me, I bellow back "Don't touch me!" Shoving his hand from me, scurrying away from the truck, I create a good distance between that _monster_ and I. Sweat pours down my face like rain, slowly I rise to my feet. "Rigle _please_ , we don't have time for this." I nearly laugh out loud. "They...they are just _kids_..They're people..And you- ..you just..." I fling my arm in the direction the two were flying. "It doesn't matter about their age! Vampires kill with no mercy, I _told_ you that from the very start of your training!" The large man huffs, pointing a finger at me. "I...I _can't_ do this.." My voice trailing off some, as I wipe the sweat from my face. "What?" He questions me, a hint of anger rising in his voice. "I'm not a **_murderer_**!" I yell, and watch his brow furrow. "Killing them without mercy, you're no different from them!" I could feel the anger radiate off his body, even with the distance between us. Fear consuming me, I take a step back. He just stands here, clenching his fist around the crossbow. I can't stay here, I **_can't_**. I take another step back, his tense jaw relaxing as he puffs out a long sigh. He hangs his head, his whole body going slack. I don't know what is keeping me here, shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Y're just like your mum.." An eerie silence floods between us, thickening the air with unreadable emotions. "If you want to leave," he pauses voice unsteady and wonky. "Just...Just go." Dad turns his back to me, and stares up at the round sphere hanging amongst the stars. Without speaking a word, I spin on my heel and dash off down the road.

_**Gregory - 11:04pm** _

 I need to hold onto something stable, but I don't touch anything. Seifer's arms untangle themselves from my belt loops, he sits back on his legs, kneeling in front of me. His dark eyes consumed by lust, he looks up into my soul, panting deeply, lips parted. Thin lines of mixed drool and cum dribble from his mouth. His face flushing a deep crimson, as I fumble with my trousers to right myself. "Y-..you didn't ne-..need to _defile_ yourself like that." I pant out as well, head still buzzing with pleasure. He swallows, and chuckles. "Didn't...hear you..complaining." Did he just.. _swallow my seed?_ This bastard is going to be the death of me. I squeeze my eyes shut, then breathe in through my nose and out my mouth. I could still feel his electric gaze taking in my every move. "I wasn't expecting _you_ to do _that_." I pause to sit down, rubbing my face. "And I am _not_ complaining."

Our eyes lock, and I can't help but watch as Seifer wipes his mouth with his sleeve. All the while a mischievous smirk is playing on his lips, eyes glowing in amusement. For once in a long, _long_ time I feel exhaustion wanting to take over. _Bloody hell_ I still feel his warm lips encircling my length. The other teen slips between my legs, both his hands on my chest, pushing me into the wall. I take in his intoxicating scent of light seasalt and pine needles. He gazes up to me, asking permission with his eyes to kiss me. I just blink and smirk at him, doing a shitty job of containing myself. I fan my fingers up and down his ribs, knowing it drives him crazy. A small smile splays itself on his enticing lips, his breath tickles my neck. We meet in the middle kissing like feathers and satin. Pine needles engulf my scenses completely. His warm hands cup my cheeks, I squeeze his sides lovingly. Feeling his body chill through my finger tips sends a gush of confidence throughout my body. Rough kisses leach their way up his jaw. His hands quickly get lost in my hair, tugging here and there. Driven on by the puffs of warm breath and his increasing heartbeat thumping in my ears. I kiss down his neck, lingering my lips over his hammering pulse. I can almost taste the sweet liquid filling my mouth. I catch myself almost sinking my fangs into the soft flesh.

He gasps my name, pushing off my chest. "Stop..stop!" He pleas, leaning back, his eyes all doe-like. I let go of him, watching him make well needed distance between us. "Sorry.." I blurt out, casting my gaze aside. "I guess that's what you're afraid of doing, right?" The brunette pauses, taking a breath. I nod curtly, feeling my body tense at the thought of biting him. "It was my fault, I was the one that started it."His voice trembling. My orbs flit back to his, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you still want to help?" He nods vigorously. "Of course." Seifer stands to his feet, dusting dirt from his trousers, Then extends his hand to me pulling me up. "Alright, let's take our leave, shall we?" I ask the teen, as I lead the way once again. He sticks close, so close he steps on the heel of my boots, at least _three_ different times. The third time, I glare over my shoulder at him, s _lightly_ annoyed. "Sorry! Sorry, it's kinda hard to see.." Gently I take his warm hand in mine, and snicker. "It's fine, just don't do it again." I tell him as we walk up the steps, gravestones quickly greeting us.

A crisp breeze rushes behind us, I squeeze his hand tightly letting the breeze take us with it. Off we fly, only to be met by a blinding beam of light. _Shit_.. ** _SHIT_ _!!_** _Nonono..!_ I knew this was going to fucking happen! Just keep flying! Keep going..And everything will be-

Everything is falling apart...

Seifer wails in pain, it didn't take me long to smell the blood.

**_Nononono!! I can't loose him again!_ **

To my horror, an arrow protrudes through the side of his abdomen, he clutches the area. I hold him close to me, to land us safely amongst the surrounding forest. He steadies himself on a nearby tree. Seifer looks up, starring straight into my eyes wheezing. A meek smile graces his plump lips. I feel my heart breaking all over again. It's always the same broken smile, closing my eyes I lay my forehead to his. "Our time was short lived..wasn't it?" He laughs weakly gasping in pain. "..Seifer.." I stumble over my words, they trip over my twisted tounge "Seifer don't.." I pull back, gazing into those earthy hues. A darker part of me calls out to end his suffering, to just end it for him. Thankfully, a piece of a long lost talk I had years ago with my uncle surfaces to my thoughts.

_Vampire blood can heal an ingured human._

Determination pushes me onward. He gives me a strange look, he goes to say something, but I interject him. "Seifer, you have to trust me on this." I swallow air nervously. "Just stay focused on my eyes." He bobs his head, tears and fear pooling in his dark orbs. His eyes dart back and fourth pleading to me. Curling my fingers around the bloody arrow, I try to make it quick. I rip the blasted thing through the exit hole. The teen whimpers and cries out in pain again, tears falling from his eyes. "I need you to drink my blood. I am not loosing you to a damned arrow.. ** _Please trust me.._** " My whole being shakes out of fear, holding back the bloodlust. " ** _..I do_**." His voice is barely above a whisper, his eyes still search mine. I make haste, biting and tearing at the flesh of my wrist. Raising my arm to his mouth, Seifer's face contorts in disgust, squeezing his eyes tight. I look away, feeling ashamed. But he grips my forearm gingerly.

After a minute or so, I start feeling woozy. His grip almost _hurting_ me, I call to him to let go. Immediately, Seifer complies. He leans back onto the tree trunk, opening his eyes. They bulge as he glances around himself. "..Greg..I..I feel amazing..!" I nearly cry at his words. Joy bursts me to hug him into a tight embrace, enveloping his messy red lips with mine. He pecks me back, peppering my face with light, warm kisses. His arms lazily wrap around my neck, while mine tangle around his middle.

After he's satisfied, he leans back gazing up at me, with loving eyes. "I can see your face...The trees and- and grass..." I saw the question form in his eyes. "Am I-" His eyebrows furrow "No, no. It's just one of the side effects." I can't hold back my grin. "It'll wear off in a few hours." Seifer almost looks disappointed. "I can hear everything.." His eyes hold a new spark that just keeps getting brighter. All they scream is...

_**YOU GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO SAY! HEY DEATH, GET FUCKED!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay one more angsty teen to add to the mix! What do you guys think of Rigle? I'd love to know! Also, sorry if Rookery is OOC. I want to give him a reason to be pissy other than just being a crabby old guy that hunts vampires. Gotta love family drama right?
> 
> I want to thank everyone that gives kudos and comments. It helps drive me to write knowing that you guys enjoy my story. (Especially you mysterious M! I hope you know who you are hahaha..Your comments make my day!)
> 
> Thanks again! And as always, happy reading!


End file.
